Conceptions of Love
by Munkii
Summary: Complete. Misaki and Hatoko fic. They's cute together so there! Yuri
1. Conceptions of Love

Conceptions of Love  
Chapter 1: Conceptions of Love  
an Angelic Layer fanfic  
by Webmaster Pikachu  
-----------------------  
I don't own Angelic Layer so there! Don't sue me. Please. XD  
  
Warning: This fic may spoil Angelic Layer if you haven't watched the entire series! This fic also contains shoujo-ai! You have been warned, however it should be suitable for all ages, at least those that can understand it. ^_^  
-----------------------  
  
A gentle breeze blew over Misaki as she stood upon the hill that faced the Angelic Layer stadium where she had just won the championship. She smiled. She had won. Even better, she had finally found her mother after so many years. They were finally together again, at last. Misaki loved her mother.  
  
Misaki glanced at Hikaru on her shoulder. She grasped the doll around the arms lightly and ran off down the hill. She had to go home to prepare dinner.  
  
Run run run. Misaki stopped my the local fish shop to purchase some salmon. Run run run. Misaki raced home with the fresh fish dangling in a tied up bag that she carried in her left hand. She reached the door to find Tamayo and Kotarou waiting for her.  
  
"Misakachi!" shouted Tamayo as she hopped down the steps to squeeze Misaki to death. Kotarou followed her to greet Misaki, however is made sure to keep a few feet between him and Tamayo. Except Tamayo noticed. She jumped on Kotarou's back.  
  
"Trying to be sneaky are we?" asked Tamayo. Choaking sounds came from Kotarou's throat as he struggled to get free. However Misaki grew curious as she looked at Kotarou.  
  
"Kotarou-kun... why do you blush when you are being choaked to death?" asked Misaki. Then she noticed Tamayo start to blush. A nice deep red. Oh so nice deep red. Tamayo let go. The dropped their guilty heads and looked away from each other.  
  
"Uh..." said Kotarou.  
  
"Umm... I don't know, but we have a message to deliver to you! That's why we're here you see! Your Aunt and your Mom had to go somewhere urgently and they asked if it was possible for you to spend the night at my house! But... my parents aren't away as well, so I was going to spend the night as a guest at Kotarou's house tonight. So... Kotarou's parents said it was ok for you to spend the night as well." replied Tamayo.  
  
"I see... Well, I better pack my..." Misaki was cut short.  
  
"Your bags?" interjected Tamayo. She held up Misaki's little suitcase on wheels, "Already done, by your Aunt. *smile* "  
  
"Well, I guess I should bring this fish as well... I suppose I could make some more sandwiches with it for tomorrow." said Misaki as she glanced at the salmon in the bag. Tamayo and Kotarou's tongues hung out and their eye's grew sparkely.  
  
"Oh please oh please oh please!" they begged. Misaki grinned.  
  
"Well, we're off then. Come on oh great Chef Misakachi! Dinner should be ready!" grinned Tamayo as she pulled Kotarou and Misaki behind her.  
  
Upon arriving Kotarou put Misaki's salmon in the fridge and he procceded to show them about the rather large house/dojo. Kotarou held Tamayo's hand as they did. Misaki noticed this and kept it to herself, but it got her thinking and she was distant when they showed her the room she'd be staying in for the night. They left her to unpack as Kotarou lead Tamayo off to her room.  
  
Misaki found a small bed in her room with a small desk off to the side. A small lamp lighted the otherwise dark room as the sun set. Misaki procceded to unpack her nighttime clothes when she heard a knock on her bed room door.  
  
"Please come in," responded Misaki. Hatoko popped her head in. She ran forward to Misaki smiling.  
  
"It's been a few days hasn't it Hatoko-chan." said Misaki. Hatoko nodded.  
  
"Since those tournaments are over we haven't had the chance to say hello lately," replied Hatoko, "In any case it's time for dinner. Come on now."  
  
Hatoko took Misaki's hand and led her to the kitchen. On the counters were boxes of traditional Japanese food.  
  
"Please take a box Misaki-chan." said Hatoko before she could catch herself. Misaki smiled as Hatoko looked down at the ground blushing. Kotarou and Tamayo looked on from across the room confused. Misaki saw them. They were holding hands again.  
  
"Must be magnets." said Misaki as she looked back down at the boxes of food. She chose one and Hatoko chose another.  
  
"Now follow me," instructed Hatoko as she grabbed Misaki's hand again and led her off.  
  
"Better watch out Misakachi... she bites." grinned Kotarou. Hatoko just glared back at him and stuck out her tongue as she continued to drag Misaki away.  
  
Misaki and Hatoko stepped outside into the inner-garden on the dojo. They sat on the ledge of the walkway around the house/dojo. Sounds of Karate could be heard across the yard as the night time lesson continued on. Hatoko encouraged Misaki to eat, but Misaki wasn't responding.  
  
"Misaki-chan?" asked a worried Hatoko. She looked at Misaki. Misaki was crying.  
  
"Seeing Kotarou-kun and Tamayo-chan... It reminds me of Oujirou-san..." mumbled Misaki as another tear escaped her. Seeing Kotarou and Tamayo only brought up thoughts about Oujirou. Oujirou was a great person... but Misaki could never have his heart. Oujirou had told her that it was for his first love. Misaki knew he would never give it up for anyone but her.  
  
Hatoko realized what Misaki was talking about. Misaki had told her about their first date. It really never was a first date. Maybe more of a get-to-know-each-other thing. Misaki's stomach growled from hunger. Misaki didn't move.  
  
"Misaki-chan... your hungry. Eat something." urged Hatoko. Misaki was motionless, except for the silver tears that ran down her face. Footsteps could be heard approaching the door of the dojo. Hatoko stacked the dinner boxes and pulled Misaki to her guest room as her tears fell on the wooden walkways. Hatoko closed the door. Misaki slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor. She crawled to the bed as Hatoko rushed to help her after setting down the boxes.  
  
"I have no one now. No one to love and hold..." mumbled Misaki. She reached the bed and ctawled onto it. Hatoko sat by her side.  
  
"Stop crying Misaki-chan... please... tell me what's wrong," asked Hatoko of Misaki. Misaki looked up as Hatoko looked down at her lying on the bed. Misaki sat up and rolled her feet over the side to sit next to Hatoko. She wiped tears from her cheeks as she struggled to compose herself enough to explain to Hatoko.  
  
"When I got here I didn't have any friends, or anyone that I loved besides my family. Then I met you and Kotarou-kun and Tamayo-chan and Oujirou-san..." explained Misaki as more tears flowed down her face.  
  
"First I loved Kotarou-kun... but he fell in love with Tamayo-chan after she stopped him from coming after me on the beach. Then Oujirou-san... but he basicly rejected my heart. Now after the times I was in love, I am in love no more, but my heart yearns for someone... I'm lonely." finished Misaki. Hatoko understood Misaki. She hugged Misaki. Misaki and Hatoko's cheeks grew slightly, but it couldn't be helped. They were alwasys like that. Misaki hugged Hatoko back as more tears flowed down her face. Misaki's stomach grumbled again.  
  
"You need to eat Misaki-chan." said Hatoko.  
  
"I'm not hungry...." replied Misaki.  
  
"Yes you are," and with that Hatoko picked up the food boxes and placed them on the bed. She took out a piece of sushi and stuck it in front of Misaki's mouth, barely touching her lips. The smell distraced Misaki from her tortured thoughts.  
  
"Eat." ordered Hatoko. Misaki took a bite. She chewed it slowly and swallowed. She was about to take another bite when the door slid open and Tamayo appeared with Kotarou close behind. They both noticed Hatoko feeding Misaki. They noticed Misaki's tear-stained cheeks and Hatoko's grief-striken face. They were speechless.  
  
"This is our time Nii-chan (brother) and Tamayo-san. Please go away." She placed the remaining bite of sushi in Misaki's mouth. She slowly chewed it as Hatako pushed out Tamayo and Kotarou and closed the door. There was no lock, but Hatoko figured that they wouldn't try such a thing again. Hatoko faced Misaki and noticed that she was blushing.  
  
"Misaki-chan... your blushing," pointed out Hatoko. Misaki already knew her face was warm.  
  
"I don't know why... I'm not embarressed..." replied Misaki. Hatoko sat back down on the bed next to Misaki and placed a box of food on Misaki's lap and one on her own.  
  
"Let's eat now, ok?" asked Hatoko. Misaki agreed, no longer in a deep trance, she could at least eat.  
  
They ate in silence. When they had finished eating they placed the empty boxes beside the bed. The room was silent. It began to rain outside. The room became colder as the rain sapped the eat away from the room. Misaki's mind went back to self-torture. Agony overcame her and tears rolled down her cheeks once again. Hatoko knew that this wasn't good. Misaki was hurting herself. She jumped on Misaki from the front, knocking her back to lie on the soft bed. Hatoko hugged her tightly.  
  
"Please don't cry Misaki-chan... it makes me sad to see you cry because I love you..." Hatoko did it again. Her face was now a bright red color and she grew weak from the mixed fellings within her.  
  
Misaki hugged Hatoko to reassure her it was ok. Through her mind rolled the new thought that Hatoko had introduced. Could love not have to be restricted to sex? Do you have to love someone of the opposite gender? Of a similiar age? No. Love was a pure emotion. True love doesn't rely on the person, but instead the spirit within. Misaki looked at Hatoko who was still red.  
  
Then it hit Misaki. Hatoko had fallen for her from the start. From that first battle to the last, Hatoko respected and admired Misaki. She grew to enjoy her presence. Then within Misaki realized that she herself had fallen for Hatoko. She never thought about it however... she always expected her love to be a guy about her age. She never thought that she might be in love with a young girl who shared the same interest in Angelic Layer as her.  
  
"Hatoko-chan... I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner... I love you..." whispered Misaki. Misaki grew red too, and now there were two ripe red apples lying on the bed embracing. They were both feeling an incredible feeling. All their tensions slipped away, and an air of peace surrounded them.  
  
Hatoko was far more mature then other her age. She knew what she had gotten herself into. She already had thought about what it meant. She had dreamed for this day when Misaki whould finally realize that Love is a misconception, and that Hatoko was waiting for her to accept her.  
  
Hatoko closed her eyes and leaned forward hesitantly to kiss Misaki on the cheek. Misaki closed her eyes as she felt the soft warm lips of Hatoko kiss her.  
  
"Thanks Hatoko-chan... you've given me the strength to love you, even if it was by accident... thank you..." whispered Misaki into Hatoko's ear.  
  
"You've helped me too. You are there when I'm down. It means alot since usually people only want my signature... they care nothing about me. I'm glad that you do. I'm glad that you can be the only one I can share every secret with. Screw Kotarou-kun and Oujirou-sa..." said Hatoko.  
  
"Hatoko-chan! What a potty mouth! *laughes* But your right... they never said they were 'sorry'... and they hurt me to the point of tears..." replied a suprised Misaki. She grew sleepy, and so did Hatoko who rested her head sideways on Misaki's chest and she closed her eyes. Misaki adjusted her arms aroung Hatoko to reaffirm the hug.  
  
"I don't care when they figure it out, but don't let them get to you when they do... Kotarou-kun is the one that will try to convince you that your logic is wrong... I know him all to well. Trust your feelings Misaki-chan." advised Hatoko.  
  
"I will Hatoko-chan, and in any case... let's keep it from them Hatoko. It'll be fun. Maybe a bit of revenge as well... but they deserve it." said Misaki. Hatoko agreed even tohugh she knew she'd have to go back to her room.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning Misaki-chan. Goodnight." replied Hatoko as she gave Misaki once last hug and a little peck on the cheek. She rolled off the bed and stood up. Smiling, she left the room and walked to her own. Kotarou and Tamayo were off to the other side of the inner-garden saying goodnight as well. They saw Hotako and ran over.  
  
"Hatoko-chan! What was that?!?!" demanded Kotarou.  
  
"Nothing." replied Hatoko with 100% confidence in her voice as she walked on towards her room. Kotarou and Tamayo just stood there wondering what nothing might mean to a kindergardener that feeds sushi to her friends.  
  
---  
* I've set myself up for a good story I think... I'll continue it when I have time ^_^ Please R&R... but keep those flames down please... me don't like them... be gentle... please... XD  
--- 


	2. The Bunnies are Hiding Hand in Hand

Conceptions of Love  
Chapter 2: The Bunnies are Hiding Hand in Hand  
an Angelic Layer fanfic  
by Webmaster Pikachu  
-----------------------  
I don't own Angelic Layer so there! Don't sue me. Please. XD  
  
Warning: This fic may spoil Angelic Layer if you haven't watched the entire series! This fic also contains shoujo-ai! You have been warned, however it should be suitable for all ages, at least those that can understand it. ^_^  
  
Please make sure you've read Chapter 1 first!  
-----------------------  
  
Misaki and Hatoko slept better then usual that night, both secured in the hearts that finally there was someone for them. The rain that had started during evening time continued into the morning, blocking the sun with large dark grey clouds that poured water down upon the house of Hatoko's family.  
  
Misaki woke up to find herself in a strange room. Then she remembered that she was at Hatoko's house. Hatoko. She jumped out of bed fully dressed and started for the door, in which Hatoko opened at the same time. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hatoko-chan!" exclaimed Misaki in her cute high voice. Hatoko smiled and ran up to her. She embraced Misaki in a hug.  
  
"Misaki-chan, breakfast is almost ready, so prepare to go in undercover mode." replied Hatoko in a soft, happy voice. Misaki smiled and acknowledged Hatoko.  
  
Hatoko let go of Misaki and grabbed her hand. She put on a little kid attitude and pulled Misaki along to the dining room/kitchen for breakfast. Today was a work day for Hatoko's parents so they weren't around to eat breakfast with them, but Kotarou and Tamayo were there scarfing down breakfast. Side by side mind you.  
  
Misaki and Hatoko sat down on the other side of the table and placed food on their plates from the covered pots on the table. It wasn't to fancy... more like fend for yourself or go hungry, but Misaki couldn't complain; the food was excellent.  
  
"Misakachi, your Aunt called, they'll be out another day." informed Tamayo as she swallowed a mouth full of food.  
  
"Ya, they figured you might want to spend the day with us because at home you wouldn't have anything to do," continued Kotarou. He drained his glass of orange juice.  
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks." replied Misaki. She began to eat her breakfast, and found that Hatoko was nearly squirming in her seat with excitement. The only reason why Kotarou and Tamayo didn't notice was because they were looking deep into each's eyes once again. Misaki and Hatoko noticed and silently giggled as they finished their breakfast. When they were finished Misaki removed the salmon from the fridge.  
  
"Hatoko-chan, will you please get me the ingrediants for my salmon sandwiches?" asked Misaki. Hatoko set her plate in the sink and gathered the items that Misaki whould use to make the sandwiches as Kotarou and Tamayo looked over to Misaki with eyes wide open and noses sniffing.  
  
"Salmon sandwiches!?!?!" exclaimed Tamayo.  
  
"I know it's not polite to make a guest work, but Suzuhara wants to... and the sandwiches are the greatest... I can't stop her..." grinned Kotarou.  
  
Ten minutes later the sandwiches were finished and Misaki put them into the fridge for later.  
  
Hatoko cleaned up quickly and grabbed Misaki's hand yet again. She dragged Misaki out of the kitchen. Right before she left she stuck out her tongue at Kotarou and Tamayo as they watched the parade of the Dueses.  
  
Misaki realized what was going on and after Hatoko closed the kitchen door they raced hand in hand to Misaki's guest room, shutting her door behind them as well.  
  
"You should put on clean clothes Misaki-chan, those are the ones from last night," grinned Hatoko. She went to get the clothes that Misaki had laid out the night before on her desk and handed them to Misaki.  
  
Misaki looked down at her shirt. She saw the nearly invisible stains from her tears. she nearly ripped her shirt off, wanting to shed herself of the memories of last night of crying. Hatoko realized why Misaki was so quick to remove her shirt and smiled.  
  
"Poor Misaki-chan, she had to go through that," thought Hatoko, "although now, she won't ever have to go through that again..."  
  
Misaki finished changing and she placed the dirty clothes into a cloth bag in her little suit case on wheels.  
  
"Well its raining today isn't it... there goes the park idea." said Misaki. She sat down on her bed.  
  
"And the Piffle Princess is closed for remodeling to... it's going to take me years to catch up!" added Hatoko.  
  
"Guess we're stuck here then..." continued Misaki.  
  
"Yup..." replied Hatoko. They both grinned big grins and giggled a bit before a knock was heard on the door. They looked towards the door as it opened to reveal Kotarou and Tamayo standing there. A few minutes passed.  
  
"Well come in..." said Misaki. They entered reluctantly, expecting Hatoko to do something wierd, at least in their eyes since Misaki already knew that Hatoko was a goofball at heart, even when helping a friend. Kotarou never realized it because he never needed his sister's help.  
  
"Umm... we were just gonna stay here today because it's raining..." said Tamayo. She was hold Kotarou's hand.  
  
"I suppose you want to spend it with Kotarou-kun then?" probed Misaki.  
  
"Ya. I mean, umm..." Tamayo and Kotarou grew red in the face and looked at the ground. Misaki and Hatoko giggled.  
  
"Fine then. I'll spend the day with Misaki-chan. Now shoo and do that wierd stuff else where!" and with that Hatoko pushed them outside and closed the door. She could hear them whispering outside. They said something funny, and Hatoko laughed loudly.  
  
"Ahh! Hatoko-chan heard!" exclaimed Kotarou. He and Tamayo ran off. Misaki didn't know what happened, and she had no time to think about it as Hatoko jumped onto her and pressed her against the bed.  
  
"You mine Misaki-chan... All mine..." whispered Hatoko while squinting her eyes trying to be evil looking. Misaki stared at her for a moment.  
  
"You goofball... Hatoko-chan... You mine... All mine..." whispered back Misaki. Hatoko slowly let her arms fall from beneath her and she soon rested atop Misaki once again as their legs hung over the side of the bed.  
  
"Now Misaki-chan... What do you want to do today? You the guest! I am at your service my master..." said Hatoko and she hopped of the bed and bowed. Misaki smiled her own evil smile this time.  
  
"Hmm... maybe I will play witch and boil you in big iron pot..." suggested Misaki.  
  
"For dinner?" asked Hatoko, playing along.  
  
"Yes. I'll eat you for dinner." replied Misaki. She showed her teeth to Hatoko in a big evil grin.  
  
"Oooo... can I be a bunny rabbit please?" said Hatoko. She bent down on the ground and hopped around on all fours.  
  
"Yes... but first, you must be caught cause your a wild bunny rabbit..." replied Misaki. Hatoko responded by moving away from Misaki by hopping.  
  
"Trying to get away so soon? I'll get you my furry dinner... I'll get you..." cackled Misaki as though she were a witch. She got off of the bed and put up her arms like she was trying to scare away a bear.  
  
Misaki followed Hatoko. When she was near Hatoko would dart to the other side of the room. Eventually Hatoko wore out though. Misaki came at her.  
  
"Finally... oh pretty bunny, you mine!" and with that Misaki jumped on Hatoko's back. She wrapped her arms around Hatoko's abdomen and rolled onto the floor to avoid hurting Hatoko from being on top of her. Hatoko was now on top of Misaki instead. She squirmed around while Misaki held tightly onto her prey. Hatoko ran out of energy and lay on Misaki's chest while they rested.  
  
Misaki didn't want to move. Hatoko was on top of her. She felt warmth from Hatoko, but it was more then that. It was love. Misaki closed her eyes. She was tingling all over.  
  
Hatoko felt nearly the same, except she wanted to face Misaki. She turned herself around soon after Misaki closed her eyes and lost interest in restraining Hatoko as if she were dinner. Hatoko starred at Misaki's cute face and hair.  
  
"You know what Hatoko-chan?" asked Misaki with her eyes still closed.  
  
"What is it o great Princess Misaki-chan?" replied Hatoko. Misaki opened her eyes.  
  
"Not to disappoint you, but this floor is hard and it's hurting me..." answered Misaki. Hatoko jumped off of Misaki and quickly and helped her up.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Misaki-chan... You were comfy..." giggled Hatoko. Misaki just smiled at Hatoko's silly choice of words.  
  
The rain continued to pour outside as Misaki and Hatoko played around in the room like little bunny rabbits, hidden from the sight of anybody that might tear them apart, anybody that might keep them apart, simply because they were both girls. Girls that loved each other.  
  
Lunch time came, and Misaki and Hatoko left the room to go to the dining room/kitchen to eat Misaki's Famous Salmon Sandwiches that they had prepared earlier. When they got there they found the Kotarou and Tamayo were not around.  
  
"We'll just eat ours together I guess... those love-birds can eat their's later. They must be involved in something so important that they've lost their appetite for your sandwiches," decided Misaki. Hatoko agreed and they took out a couple sandwiches for themselves. Hatoko took the first bite.  
  
"Better then last time Misaki-chan!" said Hatoko.  
  
"Oo... they aren't that good... really now..." replied Misaki slightly flattered as she eyed her sandwich in her hands.  
  
"They are to! Now eat up..." ordered Hatoko.  
  
"I thought I was the guest here," joked Misaki.  
  
"You are, but I get to make you eat because your neglecting to eat. Eat or I'll have to punish you..." threatened Hatoko.  
  
"Fine, but only because I *whispering* love you" surrendered Misaki. She took a bite as Hatoko recovered from the un-anticipated use of words. They were both blushing and eating salmon sandwiches when Kotarou and Tamayo showed up.  
  
"Hey look Tamayo-chan, the salmon is turning their faces red," pointed out Kotarou. Tamayo just smiled as she ate a sandwich. Kotarou took a sandwich as well. They both munched away. Misaki and Hatoko just looked at them.  
  
"Your both turning red too! More specificly... your both blushing!" said Hatoko to Tamayo and Kotarou. They both dropped their heads again as they ate.  
  
"We uh..." started Tamayo.  
  
"Keep your lovey-dovey stuff to yourself please so that we don't choke on our food. Although if choking is the game, we could make you choke to death if you please." interjected Hatoko. She and Misaki both laughed at the private choke as the other two just stared in wierd wonder.  
  
"This is going to be fun Hatoko-chan," said Misaki, grinning. Hatoko agreed.  
  
"This will be fun... the bunnies that shall hide hand in hand... this shall be fun..." finished Hatoko. Kotarou and Tamayo didn't know what to say. They had no clue what Misaki and Hatoko were talking about. They failed like Misaki earlier to even grasp a different conception of love. Misaki and Hatoko giggled.  
  
"Baka," Misaki and Hatoko said together. (baka means idiot or idiots) 


	3. Hot and Cold Bunny

Conceptions of Love  
Chapter 3: Hot and Cold Bunny  
an Angelic Layer fanfic  
by Webmaster Pikachu  
-----------------------  
I don't own Angelic Layer so there! Don't sue me. Please. XD  
  
Warning: This fic may spoil Angelic Layer if you haven't watched the entire series! This fic also contains shoujo-ai! You have been warned, however it should be suitable for all ages, at least those that can understand it. ^_^  
  
Please make sure you've read Chapter 1 and 2 first!  
-----------------------  
  
The day was nearly over. Misaki's Aunt was on her way to pick Misaki up from Kotarou's and Hatoko's house/dojo, as the rain was still pouring.  
  
Hatoko was with Misaki in her guest room once again, this time they were less energetic then before as they had learned that Misaki would soon leave. They sat on the edge of the bed, holding there own hands between their knees, faces looking down at the cold wooden floor. Their lips held a sad expression. Hatoko spoke up.  
  
"It'll be ok Misaki-chan... I'll see you as soon as I can." whispered Hatoko to Misaki, trying to comfort her. Misaki didn't say anything. A pain expression suddenly filled her face and she collapsed onto the bed nearly crying. Hatoko didn't know what to think, but she scooted closer to Misaki and took her hand into her own.  
  
"Misaki-chan, don't cry... It's the way things are..." said Hatoko. Misaki looked at Hatoko.  
  
"I know..." she mumbled. She got up from the bed and went to pickup her suitcase. Hatoko caught the back of her shirt however. Misaki turned around.  
  
"Stop worrying," said Hatoko. Misaki's eyes grew wide. Hatoko smiled, she knew Misaki was worried. Hatoko went to embrace Misaki one last time as Misaki recovered from the slight shock of Hatoko knowing her thoughts.  
  
"Until next time Misaki-chan," Hatoko said and she left the room. Misaki gazed after her, but soon heard her Aunt's voice. She wiped the tears from her face and grabbed her suitcase. She went to meet her Aunt, walking slowly along.  
  
"There you are Misaki-chan. Did you have a good time?" asked Shoko, Misaki's Aunt. Misaki nodded with a false smile on her face.  
  
"Well, we should be going, thanks for having her Kotarou-san," said Shoko.  
  
"Anytime," replied Kotarou. With that Misaki left with her Aunt. She glanced back to find Hatoko watching her leave with a sad expression on her face, but she smiled when she noticed Misaki looking and she waved goodbye. Misaki tried to smile back, but Hatoko was already hidden behind a wall.  
  
Misaki and Shoko got into the car and they drove home. Upon arriving Shoko cooked dinner for Misaki for a change, as she could tell that Misaki wasn't prepared to do anything. They ate a quiet dinner and Misaki went to her room. Shoko didn't stop her or ask her what was wrong either. She knew that it was Misaki's problem, not her's.  
  
The sun set, and the clouds above became darker before blended into the darkness of night. The rain came down outside as Misaki lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. An expression of self-torture appeared on her face as thoughts of Hatoko swam through her mind. She cried, first lightly, then as the night progressed she cried harder.  
  
"Why am I crying..." whispered Misaki to herself. Images of Hatoko passed through her mind. Deep within her thoughts she knew why, but couldn't comprehend how to solve the problem.  
  
"Hatoko-chan... I'm such a pain, aren't I..." she mumbled. She blamed herself for things that were no ones wrong doing. She was at fault, only her.  
  
"Kotarou-kun and Oujirou-san..." she continued to herself. She was angry at them still, deep within her heart, she was angry. They had hurt her, and they shunned her soul with their hearts. Hatoko had done nothing to her, and Misaki had only given her something to worry about. It wasn't fair to Hatoko.  
  
"I don't deserve Hatoko-chan..." she said. She became weak, her arms dropped lifeless to her sides, her muscles relaxed and her body became limp. Her eyes closed and she feel into a tortured sleep.  
  
Morning came. The rain poured outside. Misaki was still facing upwards to the ceiling. Her arms and legs were numb with intense cold. Her head felt like exploding. She tried to open her mouth. She couldn't. All she could do was lay there, and it became late. Shoko came in, worried about Misaki as she had not gotten out of bed that morning, something that Misaki rarely did.  
  
Shoko saw Misaki's uncovered body and rushed to her. She felt Misaki's hand. It was ice cold. She felt Misaki's forehead. It was burning up. Shoko's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Misaki-chan, I don't want you to go to school today. You have a fever and the rest of your body is ice cold because you didn't cover up last night. How you slept I don't know, because you would have been woken up by the cold. It doesn't really matter how though, I guess." said Shoko. She pulled the covers from underneath Misaki and placed them on her.  
  
"You stay in bed today. I have to go though, there is an important meeting today that I can't miss. Ja ne." said Shoko as she left the room quickly. She would already be late to work now.  
  
Misaki heard her Aunt drive away. The rain poured down outside. She was alone yet again, but her body and mind were weak, and she couldn't even think. She just lay there.  
  
---  
  
"Tamayo-chan, have you seen Misaki-chan?" asked Kotarou during lunch. Tamayo said she hadn't.  
  
"She's not here today then," assumed Kotarou, "after school we'll pick up Hatoko and see if she's sick at home."  
  
---  
  
Kotarou and Tamayo walked under one umbrella and Hatoko walked under another as they made their way to Misaki's house. Hatoko was seriously worried about Misaki yet again, and it showed on her face. Kotarou and Tamayo were also worried, but not as much as Hatoko, and they grew curious as to why Hatoko seemed as though the world was endanger of being destroyed by a space rock. But, they kept their mouth's closed and arrived at Misaki's.  
  
They knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Kotarou tried the door, at it was open. He poked his head in.  
  
"Suzuhara-san?" shouted Kotarou. No answer.  
  
"She must be sick," said Tamayo. Hatoko walked in through the crack and ran to Misaki's room.  
  
"Hatoko-chan!" yelled Tamayo after her, but it was no use. They cautiously went inside and closed the door. They walked over to Misaki's room. Hatoko was already inside when she heard them. She saw them coming and rushed to the door. Hatoko closed and locked it.  
  
"Please stay out Kotarou-kun and Tamayo-chan, I want to talk to Misaki-chan alone," she said. Kotarou and Tamayo had wild expressions on their faces now, but they listened, and they went into the kitchen and sat down to wait for Hatoko.  
  
---  
  
Hatoko approached Misaki, who looked at Hatoko's pained expression.  
  
"Misaki-chan... are you ok?" questioned Hatoko.  
  
"I'm ok Hatoko-chan," she mumbled quietly. She had recovered her ability to speak over the course of the day, and her legs and arms felt better, but they were still weak. Hatoko noticed that Misaki was weak.  
  
"No you aren't..." she replied. She felt Misaki's forehead to find that it was still warm. Misaki turned her head away from Hatoko. Hatoko didn't know what was wrong yet. She sat down on Misaki's bed.  
  
"How did you get like this Misaki-chan?" asked Hatoko. Misaki looked at Hatoko.  
  
"Because I don't deserve you Hatoko-chan..." she replied. Tears started to form in Misaki's eyes.  
  
"Don't say that... Just because I always take care of you and I worry about you doesn't mean I'm only doing this for you. I do it because I want to, and I want to because I love you." Hatoko explained quietly. Misaki managed a small smile on her face as tears continued to flow.  
  
"You always seem to know what I feel Hatoko-chan... But still, I haven't given anything in return... you should hate me." replied Misaki.  
  
"You've given me your love and your support. You make me happy. Even when I take care of you, I'm happy. I'm happy to be with you." said Hatoko. Misaki leaned forward to hug Hatoko, and she wrapped her arms around Hatoko, but she was fatigued and dizzy.  
  
"Hatoko-chan..." whispered Misaki. She began to fall back towards the bed, but Hatoko caught her and supported her. Misaki's head came to rest on Hatoko's shoulder. She desparetly tried to wrap her arms around Hatoko, but they fell to the bed. They were to weak. Misaki as a whole was too weak. Hatoko gently laid Misaki back down on her bed.  
  
"Always remember, I will always love you. Don't doubt yourself, and don't doubt our love." instructed Hatoko. Misaki smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Hatoko-chan..." she replied. Hatoko kissed Misaki softly on the cheek.  
  
"I'll let Nii-chan and Tamayo-chan in... They're also worried about you." informed Hatoko. Misaki nodded in agreement. Hatoko unlocked the door and went to get Kotarou and Tamayo.  
  
"I'm glad to report that Misaki-chan will be ok. Dr. Hatoko has fixed her." said Hatoko. Kotarou and Tamayo looked up and gave Hatoko a wierd look, but they followed her back to Misaki's room.  
  
"Misakachi, are you going to be ok now that Dr. Hatoko-chan has fixed you?" asked Tamayo. Misaki smiled back.  
  
"Yes." replied Misaki simply. Kotarou noticed the dried tears on Misaki's face.  
  
"Why were you crying Suzuhara-san?" asked Kotarou innocently. Misaki looked away as she developed a deep red blush. Hatoko on the other side of the room also was red in the face.  
  
"Umm... I don't think I can tell you Kotarou-kun, sorry..." said Misaki. Kotarou and Tamayo didn't understand of course, but they just kept quiet, until Tamayo broke the silence with an assumption.  
  
"Oh, I know... Misakachi likes someone..." jeered Tamayo. Misaki didn't say anything, but the redness in her face intensified.  
  
"So I was right! Will you tell me Misakachi? Please?" asked Tamayo, half interogating. Misaki turned her head back to her friends and looked passed Tamayo and Kotarou to Hatoko who was on the far side of the room. Hatoko was smiling semi-evily. Misaki grinned.  
  
"No, you can't know. Only Hatoko-chan can know. So there." replied Misaki. Kotarou and Tamayo looked at Hatoko.  
  
"Will you te..." Tamayo and Kotarou started, but Misaki and Hatoko answered back quickly.  
  
"Never!" they said. They both laughed.  
  
"The Bunnies don't share secrets, ever, until it is decided that are not to be secrets no more," added Misaki. Hatoko understood, but Tamayo and Kotarou were still trying to figure out how they came up with calling themselves bunnies. To him they were just ordinary human beings. He was mostly wrong though... in no way were they ordinary, and that's the way Misaki and Hatoko liked it.  
  
-----  
  
* A note to my readers: Thanks for reading this Chapter! Please write those reviews! Me like them! Chapter 4 coming soon with another odd title. And anyone that doesn't like my fiction can go and write their own. ^_^  
  
* Notes: Chapter 3 Revised and Edited for Errors and Inconsistancies 


	4. Big Person feeds Bunnies and Lovebirds!

Conceptions of Love  
Chapter 4: Big Person feeds Bunnies and Love-birds!  
an Angelic Layer fanfic  
by Webmaster Pikachu  
-----------------------  
I don't own Angelic Layer so there! Don't sue me. Please. XD  
  
Warning: This fic may spoil Angelic Layer if you haven't watched the entire series! This fic also contains shoujo-ai! You have been warned, however it should be suitable for all ages, at least those that can understand it. ^_^  
  
Please make sure you've read Chapter 1 through 3 first!  
  
This chapter continues right where the last left off!  
-----------------------  
  
"I'm home Misaki-chan!" shouted Shoko as she dropped her things and ran to Misaki's room, only to find her friends already inside.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad that your friends stopped by Misaki-chan! How are you feeling? Is you fever gone? What about the rest of you, warm I hope..." said Shoko as she filled out a mental checklist while checking Misaki herself.  
  
"I'm better I guess, but I'm still kinda weak... Next time I'll remember to cover myself up before I go to bed." replied Misaki. Her Aunt smiled and then looked at Misaki's friends.  
  
"Call your parents, tell them your staying for dinner." instructed Shoko. Big grins appeared on all three of their faces. Kotarou and Tamayo rushed to make the necassary calls, as Hatoko stayed with Misaki. Her brother would make the call for both of them.  
  
"Well, I'll start making a quick dinner for everyone since your not up for cooking Misaki-chan," said Shoko as she left the room. Hatoko went to sit next to Misaki on her bed. They were both happy that they could be around each other for at least another hour.  
  
"This will be fun... I might have an excuse to feed you myself if you can't even hug me Misaki-chan," joked Hatoko, referring to Misaki's weakness.  
  
"I'm sure that'd freak Kotarou-kun and Tamayo-chan out... Shoko-san whould think it was cute though." grinned Misaki.  
  
"Well, let's get you out of bed so you can eat at the table." decided Hatoko. Misaki nodded and slowly rolled her legs to the side of the bed and began to stand up, however her legs were a little shakey. Hatoko grabbed her hand to help but Misaki shook herself to the falling point. She lost her balance sending her and Hatoko into the bed. Hatoko was thrown onto Misaki and they found themselves in a familiar position. (^_^)  
  
"I don't think I ever want to move now... but the door is open." pointed out Misaki. Hatoko kissed Misaki on the cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, they won't see a thing," replied Hatoko, "those love-birds are to wrapped up in themselves. Besides, bunnies are stealthy."  
  
Hatoko helped Misaki up, and this time she supported Misaki by holding onto her waist as Misaki rested her arm across Hatoko's shoulder-blade. They slowly made their way to the dinner table, and each step Misaki took her body regained strength. By the time they were at the dinner table Misaki could walk on her own. Tamayo met them making their way to the table.  
  
"I've just called and I can stay for dinner!" declared Tamayo. She bounced around while Kotarou called his parents in the background. Shoko was busy preparing a quick dinner for everyone, using a recipe that Misaki had given her, as she was afraid to feed guests food that she had just randomly prepared. Kotarou hung up and walked over to Misaki, Hatoko, and Tamayo.  
  
"Well Hatoko-chan, they're fine with it." informed Kotarou, referring to his and Hatoko's parents. Hatoko put on a smile and lead Misaki over to the table to sit down. Hatoko sat in the seat next to Misaki as Kotarou and Tamayo took the seats on the opposite side of table. Shoko noticed the arrangment and just smiled.  
  
"Bunnies and Love-birds..." she mumbled. Everyone heard it of course. They all dropped their heads and grew red in the face. They all knew what she was talking about. Shoko just laughed a bit as she finished preparing dinner.  
  
When Kotarou and Tamayo finally lifted their heads, they noticed Misaki and Hatoko still red in the face. They didn't say anything however as Shoko jumped in with a tray covered with many different foods.  
  
"Please take what you like and eat everything that you take and enjoy, although I bet your hooked on Misaki-chan's cooking," said Shoko. She just smiled as everyone dug in. They were all starving. Misaki followed the rest, if not slower then them. Hatoko noticed and she placed food on Misaki's place instead of her own.  
  
"Thanks, Hatoko-chan. My arms don't want to move tonight..." she confessed as Hatoko placed more food on her plate before grabbing more for herself. Shoko noticed that Hatoko had placed the best looking piece of food from each of the foods on the tray on Misaki's plate. She smiled as she swallowed down another piece of sashimi (raw fresh fish, usually eaten with wasabi and/or soy sauce).  
  
Misaki just continued eating at a steady pace while the rest of them talked in between bites. Hatoko placed more food on Misaki's plate if it became empty. Kotarou and Tamayo chatted with Shoko about their karate and such, glad to get some attention since Misaki was an attention magnet whenever they were outside of the house, thanks to her championship title.  
  
Out of courtesy, Kotarou and Tamayo did the dishes for Shoko. Hatoko lead Misaki over to the couch. Shoko just watched as the children did the dishes without being told to. She glanced towards Misaki and Hatoko who were quietly whispering to each other. She wished they'd stay over more often.  
  
---  
  
The rain seemed to finally stop that night. Kotarou, Tamayo, and Hatoko were picked up by their parents. Misaki just watched as Hatoko left and sighed. She'd miss her. Misaki slowly made her way to bed. Shoko noticed this and called after her.  
  
"You'll see her tomorrow, don't worry," said Shoko. Misaki continued to walk towards her room, but she was looking straight ahead and her eyes grew big. Her mouth opened up in shock. A quiet 'ah' could be heard. Shoko grinned a big grin, but left Misaki alone as she hurried off to her room.  
  
Upon reaching her room she laid down on her bed with a fall from the base. She struggled with the covers for a few minutes before pulling them up onto herself.  
  
"I need to talk to Hatoko-chan tomorrow," she mumbled to herself before falling asleep.  
  
---  
  
The next morning the sun actually shown into Misaki's room for a change. She began to move, but then noticed she had a thobbing headache. She felt her own head to find it broiling as well.  
  
"Shoko won't let me go to school if I'm like this, although I can at least move today." said Misaki. Shoko threw open the door and popped in, scaring Misaki.  
  
"Let's see... fever, headache, your staying home today. It's the only way you'll get better. Must have picked up a cold or something that previous night..." thought Shoko out loud. Misaki just looked out the window.  
  
"I'll tell your friends that your sick though, maybe they can keep you company until I get home... although tonight is going to be bad, I'm going to have to work overtime because of a special report... oh I hate it when they do this to me..." rambled on Shoko. Misaki smiled at the thought of having her friends come over again. More precisely: of having Hatoko over again.  
  
"Well, I better go, take care, and eat a good breakfast." shouted back Shoko as she raced to her car. She would be late again. Although that was normal for her, and her boss didn't mind at all really. Shoko was the most popular reporter in all of Japan thanks to Misaki's win at the championships, so being a few minutes late to take care of the champion wasn't a big deal.  
  
Misaki sat against the head board on her bed and tried to wake up enough to get out of bed and prepare herself breakfast. A few minutes later she got up and walked over to the kitchen. She opened the fridge to find sushi leftover from last nights meal. Just enough for breakfast. She reached in and took out the tray, and then sat down at the table to munch on her breakfast.  
  
Misaki's headache didn't relent. It just throbbed. Her fever compounded the effects and made her tired and dizzy. She continued to eat her sushi, and when she had eaten all she could eat she placed the remains back in the fridge for lunch. She plodded her way to the bathroom to cleanup. She hadn't showered in ages as far as she was concerned.  
  
The warm water flowed over Misaki as she slowly rinsed the soap out of her hair. She kept the water temperature low on purpose to cool her down. Her eyes grew heavy suddenly. Misaki rushed through the shower as fast as she good. The fever and headache were putting her asleep. She stepped out of the shower and dried off, put on her clothes, and then made her way to her bedroom where she collapsed on the bed.  
  
---  
  
Kotarou and Tamayo walked to Hatoko's classroom to get her. Kotarou spoke up.  
  
"Have you noticed the way Suzuhara-san and Hatoko-chan have been acting lately?" asked Kotarou. Tamayo nodded.  
  
"They've been a little funny lately, and their always blushing around each other, but I wouldn't do anything..." replied Tamayo.  
  
"If that funny is funny business Hatoko-chan is going to get it," decided Kotarou. Tamayo didn't answer him. They reached Hatoko's classroom and picked up Hatoko, then set off for Misaki's Aunt's house.  
  
---  
  
Misaki awoke to hear the door opening, and the next thing she knew Hatoko was running towards her.  
  
"Misaki-chan! There you are!" shouted Hatoko happily. She gave Misaki a quick hug before Kotarou and Tamayo showed up.  
  
"Hello Hatoko-chan, I'm glad you came over today," replied Misaki. Hatoko grinned as Kotarou and Tamayo showed up, as for-told by the great mystic Hatoko, outside of Misaki's door. They stood there wondering if it would be safe to enter the room while Hatoko was near Misaki, as if something might happen.  
  
"Come in now... don't be standing around," invited Misaki. They stepped into Misaki's room and slowly came over to Misaki's bedside. Kotarou pulled out a pile of papers and dropped them on Misaki's desk. The sound they made was the worst sound for anybody at Misaki's age.  
  
"Schoolwork and homework, gift for you from your teachers." said Kotarou. Misaki didn't like the pile of work at all, and put on a sad face.  
  
"Ohh... stupid work... that'll take weeks!" thought Misaki out loud.  
  
"I'm sure that Kotarou and Tamayo will help you Misaki-chan," said Hatoko. Misaki nodded. Hatoko looked at Kotarou and Tamayo.  
  
"No... they WILL help you. Right Niichan, Tamayo-chan?" said Hatoko as she glared at the love-birds.  
  
"Y.. Yea, we will, I guess..." replied Kotarou hesitantly.  
  
"Volunteering me are we?" said Tamayo as she jumped onto Kotarou's back and starting choking him. Hatoko laughed, but noticed that Misaki hadn't even cracked a smile. Hatoko looked closer and found that she had fallen asleep yet again.  
  
"Shhh! Misaki-chan is asleep." whispered Hatoko with a finger to her lips. Tamayo let go of Kotarou and they left the room. Misaki followed them, but only to close the bedroom door and lock it.  
  
Kotarou and Tamayo noticed they had been locked out again, but used it to their advantage. They kissed each other lightly and went into lovey-dovey mode. Hatoko heard the kiss through the thin door and nearly laughed, and whould have, if Misaki wasn't asleep.  
  
Hatoko walked back to Misaki's bed and laid down next to her. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Misaki from the back. It couldn't get any better for Hatoko. Misaki always gave her a warm fuzzy feeling weither they were hugging or sharing peeks on the cheeks, the feeling was still the same. It wasn't something to wonder about either, Hatoko knew she loved Misaki to death.  
  
"I'll always take care of you Misaki, you are that kind of person that needs someone to take care of you..." whispered Hatoko.  
  
---  
*May 25th, 2002: Revised Chapter 4. Fixed Spelling and Grammer Errors. Modified and Added lines to correct inconsistency.  
  
* Well, that's the end of Chapter 4!  
  
* Within this last chapter you should have noticed that Hatoko and Misaki's secret is opening up to everyone. Everyone has different opinions, or no opinion at all, based on what they already know.  
  
* Thanks for reading, next chapter coming soon! 


	5. Things Happen Bunny Care Time

Conceptions of Love  
Chapter 5: Things Happen... Bunny Care Time  
an Angelic Layer fanfic  
by Webmaster Pikachu  
-----------------------  
I don't own Angelic Layer so there! Don't sue me. Please. XD  
  
Warning: This fic may spoil Angelic Layer if you haven't watched the entire series! This fic also contains shoujo-ai! You have been warned, however it should be suitable for all ages, at least those that can understand it. ^_^  
  
Please make sure you've read Chapter 1 through 4 first!  
  
This chapter continues soon after the previous one left off.  
-----------------------  
  
Kotarou and Tamayo were sitting on the couch growing uneasy as time ticked away. Hatoko noticed the time as well. Even if Shoko was going to be putting in over time today, she would at least be home by now. It was already 9:30 PM. The phone rang.  
  
"Suzuhara residence," answered Kotarou. He heard a familiar voice, however it sounded pained.  
  
"Mother?" said Kotarou, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Shoko-san was in a car accident half an hour ago. I received a call from Misaki-chan's Mother." replied Kotarou's mother slowly. Kotarou took a breath.  
  
"Is she..." started Kotarou.  
  
"She's alive, luckily. She didn't sustain any permanent injuries, however she won't be coming home tonight..." said Kotarou's Mother.  
  
"What are you implying then?" asked Kotarou.  
  
"Misaki-chan will be spending the night with us again. We can't leave her alone. Please break the news to her gently and ask Tamayo or Hatoko to help prepare a few sets of clothes. I'm on my way." and with that she hung up. Kotarou slowly placed the phone on the receiver. He sat next to Tamayo and relayed the information, and then they both went to knock on Misaki's door.  
  
Hatoko heard knocks on the door. She left Misaki's side and walked slowly to the door. Misaki turned around to watch.  
  
"Yes?" asked Hatoko.  
  
"Something has happened, we need to speak to Suzuhara-san," replied Kotarou. Hatoko noticed that something BAD had happened, as indicated my Kotarou's voice which she knew so well. She unlocked the door and Kotarou and Tamayo followed Hatoko to Misaki's bedside. Hatoko sat down next to Misaki.  
  
Kotarou broke the news to Misaki as gently as he good. He and Tamayo left the room quietly. They tried to make Hatoko come as well, but Misaki wrapped her arms around her. The body language was enough to keep Kotarou and Tamayo from taking Hatoko away. The bedroom door closed.  
  
Misaki was in a state of slight shock. Her eyes went blank. Her body became heavy against Hatoko. Misaki didn;t know what to think, all she could do was cry again. Tears rolled down her face onto Hatoko's shoulder. Hatoko attempted to face Misaki, but Misaki interpetted as it like Hatoko was trying to get away. Misaki held tigher onto Hatoko's abdomen.  
  
"Misaki-chan..." whispered Hatoko. No reply.  
  
"She'll be ok Misaki-chan..." Hatoko whispered. Again, no reply. Hatoko tried a different approach.  
  
"I'll stay with you Misaki-chan. Don't worry. I'll stay with you tonight, and past that, whatever it takes..." she whispered again. Misaki looked into Hatoko's eyes. Hatoko looked back into Misaki's. Misaki managed a small smile. She wiped away her tears, however she had nothing to say, her mouth didn't want to make words.  
  
"Can you let me go so I can pack a few things for you Misaki-chan?" asked Hatoko. Misaki nodded. Her arms fell to her sides. She watched Hatoko as she packed clothes for her. Misaki recovered her voice.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you Hatoko-chan... No one has ever do this much for me in such a short time... It kinda makes me feel guilty..." mumbled Misaki with her head down. Hatoko looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Don't ever feel guilty Misaki-chan... I do this because I love you, and you deserve it more then anyone else I know." replied Hatoko, who had just finished packing Misaki's suitcase.  
  
"Now stop worrying. Your coming with me to spend the night again, remember? Everything will be fine... see? Your suitcase is packed. Shoko-san will be fine. She'll probably call you tomorrow anyways." reassured Hatoko. She put out her hand for Misaki and pulled her up.  
  
"Hold my hand Misaki-chan," said Hatoko as she grabbed Misaki's hand. Hatoko used her other hand to pull the suitcase behind as she lead Misaki out to the front of the house to wait for her mother. Kotarou and Tamayo went through the house and turned off the lights. They came outside and locked the door behind them. Kotarou and Hatoko's mother appeared soon after in front of the house.  
  
---  
Tamayo was dropped off at her own home as her parents were there.  
  
After arriving at Kotarou's (and Hatoko's) home/dojo, they were served a late dinner snack as no one had eaten yet. Kotarou went off to bed. Hatoko and Misaki started off for the guest room that Misaki had stayed in last time, but Hatoko's Mother stopped Hatoko. Misaki didn't notice and continued on.  
  
"I'm sure she's feeling pretty down. Please take care of her tonight Hatoko. I know she trusts you." asked Hatoko's Mother of Hatoko. Hatoko nodded as she looked into her Mother's understanding eyes.  
  
Hatoko caught up with Misaki. They entered the guest room that Misaki had used last time and Hatoko set the suitcase to the side of the desk. Misaki walked slowly to the bed and collapsed into it. Hatoko wandered over and sat down next to Misaki.  
  
"I wish this didn't have to happen to Shoko-san..." said Misaki quietly.  
  
"You couldn't do anything to stop it Misaki-chan, things happen and all you can do is get through them somehow." replied Hatoko.  
  
"It's not fair though Hatoko-chan, she never hurt anybody." whispered back Misaki as a tear fell from her face onto the sheets of the bed.  
  
"I know Misaki-chan..." comforted Hatoko. Misaki reached out for Hatoko and pulled her close. Misaki broke into tears as she embraced Hatoko once again. She buried her face into Hatoko's chest.  
  
Hatoko was helpless now. She knew that Misaki just had to get over the fact that Shoko was injured because bad things happen to the innocent just because they do. She let Misaki use her as a rag-doll as the night continued on.  
  
Thunder could be heard in the distance. It would rain soon. The room would become cold. Hatoko managed to pull the covers over herself and Misaki. Misaki didn't seem to notice however. All she could do at the moment was moisten Hatoko's clothing with tears. This occured to Hatoko.  
  
"Misaki-chan, we need to put on our pajama-gowns..." said Hatoko as she rubbed Misaki's back. Misaki looked up and nodded slowly.  
  
"Ok Misaki-chan... I'll be back shortly." and with that Hatoko left to get her pajamas. As soon as she left the room she ran to her own and came back with the pajamas, incase Misaki grew uneasy.  
  
Hatoko shed her clothing and wriggled into her pajamas. She found Misaki's pajamas in her suitcase and went over to Misaki. Misaki stood up slowly and looked blankly at Hatoko.  
  
"Arms up..." ordered Hatoko softly. Misaki put her arms up and Hatoko whipped off her shirt and slipped off her pants. She tossed Misaki's pajama-gown over her head and pulled it down to the floor. (note *1)  
  
"Just like a child..." joked Hatoko. Misaki gave a weak smile, still uneasy about the events that had taken place. Misaki lay back down on the bed and beckoned for Hatoko.  
  
Hatoko laid down and Misaki pulled her into another embrace after Hatoko had pulled up the covers.  
  
Neither of them could help but smile. Neither of them cared when or how the others finally figured out their relationship. All they cared about was each other now. They were inseperable. Glued together by the emotional glue called love forever.  
  
---  
  
*Yay! That was have been the shortest time I wrote a chapter of this size! So I can now say: Chapter 5 all done!  
  
* Expect revisions tomorrow as I still need to check it for errors. I find it easier to check for errors if you wait a bit ^_^.  
  
* Have no clue what I'll do for chapter 6 yet... Maybe those that are reading might wanna suggest a few ideas in the reviews section ^_^  
  
* Anyways, thanks for reading! Please visit my site at http://www.pikacenter.com, and if your looking for fanfiction, try http://www.pikacenter.com/fanfiction/  
  
*Thanks! Ja ne!  
  
---  
  
*Notes:  
  
*1: For those people out there that think that love is purely for sexual purposes/desires/intentions, Misaki and Hatoko's relationship is not sexual at all. They gain no sexual stimulation from each other, as true love should be. Neither of them are even 13... sheesh... 


	6. Little Bunny Oppressed, Big Bunny Strike...

Conceptions of Love  
Chapter 6: Little Bunny Oppressed, Big Bunny Strikes Back  
an Angelic Layer fanfic  
by Webmaster Pikachu  
-----------------------  
I don't own Angelic Layer so there! Don't sue me. Please. XD  
  
Warning: This fic may spoil Angelic Layer if you haven't watched the entire series! This fic also contains shoujo-ai! You have been warned, however it should be suitable for all ages, at least those that can understand it. ^_^  
  
Please make sure you've read Chapter 1 through 5 first!  
  
This chapter continues in the morning of the next day, the last chapter left off at night time.  
-----------------------  
  
Misaki and Hatoko slept together that night, embracing each other asleep. It rained that night as another large cloud covered the city. Hatoko awoke to find herself in Misaki's arms, close and near to her. Misaki's warmth was comforting, even as the cold wind and water filled the air outside. Misaki woke up a few minutes later. She was still down about her aunt, but she smiled at Hatoko in spite of the fact.  
  
"Good morning Misaki-chan," whispered Hatoko.  
  
"Good morning Hatoko-chan," whispered back Misaki. They tightened the embrace for a few seconds. Footsteps could be heard outside of the door, along with the pouring rain. They stopped at the door to Misaki's guest room.  
  
They unknown person knocked on the door. Misaki asked who it was.  
  
"It's me Suzuhara-san, is Hatoko-chan around? She isn't in her room and the bed is still made..." asked Kotarou through the door. Hatoko looked into Misaki's eyes.  
  
"We can't hide forever Misaki-chan..." whispered Hatoko. Misaki nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm here Kotarou-kun," answered Hatoko. An expression of disbelief could be heard from the other side of the door. Kotarou slid it open, ready to see what he expected to see. He got more then he bargained for, Misaki and Hatoko were hugging each other. He quickly grew angry at his younger sister.  
  
"Get over here Hatoko!" he ordered angrily.  
  
"No." replied Hatoko.  
  
"What?!" shouted back Kotarou. His face became a mess of angry expressions.  
  
"I love Misaki. Go away," Hatoko said back.  
  
Kotarou didn't want to take it anymore. Each moment that passed Hatoko hugged tighter and tighter onto Misaki. Kotarou strode up to the bed and ripped Hatoko away from Misaki. He dragged Hatoko out of the room quickly. Hatoko and Misaki reached out for each other as they became farther and farther apart. Finally, Hatoko was out of sight. Misaki could hear the door to the room next door close.  
  
Misaki didn't know what to do. She collapsed onto her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. The rain poured down outside. Kotarou's voice could be heard through the thin walls. He spoke angrily to Hatoko.  
  
Her Aunt, and now this. Misaki felt as if the world was at her neck. Since the start of loving Hatoko it was if someone was trying to stop them, or to cause them grief. Misaki broke into tears, which poured down her contorted face as the rain poured down outside onto the already saturated ground. The cold wind blew in through Misaki's still open door. In Kotarou's rage he had forgotten to close it.  
  
Misaki looked outside at the rain as her tears rolled down her cheeks. She gasped for breath as the fit of sadness continued.  
  
Next door Hatoko took each of Kotarou's verbal blows. She tried to ignore them. She prayed for Misaki to remember what she had. She knew that Misaki was strong enough to face Kotarou in a fight of words. Hatoko closed her eyes as small tears emerged from them as Kotarou made incriminating remarks at her and Misaki.  
  
The angry remarks passed through the walls to Misaki's ears. Kotarou was insulting them and their love now. Fear for Hatoko entered Misaki's heart. She couldn't let this continue, but what should she do?  
  
Misaki closed her tearing eyes. She loved Hatoko. She couldn't let this happen. She would do something, even if she had no idea what. She stood up and stode over to Misaki's door. The cold wind didn't bother her anymore. The sound of the rain was drowned out. She slid open Hatoko's door.  
  
Misaki strode to Kotarou. He turned around and Misaki slapped his facewith fury. It knocked Kotarou off balance and he had to take a step to save himself.  
  
"How dare you Kotarou. How dare you interfere." scolded Misaki. She forgot her manners. She stared into Kotarou's eyes with a fiery anger. Kotarou was shaken, but attacked Misaki.  
  
"What your doing is wrong Misaki. Period." fought back Kotarou. He glared into Misaki's eyes.  
  
"Love is not wrong Kotarou." replied Misaki.  
  
"You love a girl, Misaki! You even slept with her! That's wrong!" Kotarou exclaimed.  
  
"Love is a pure emotion. There are no restrictions to it! When will you unlearn what the world has taught you? You haven't learned anything, have you? When you can learn to tolerate people beliefs, then tell me! Until then your only a discriminatory evil who can't accept people for who they are, for what they believe, for what they stand for, and for who they love. I love Hatoko-chan with all my heart." Misaki pounded with words of fire and lightning. Kotarou's face became a mess of emotions. He ran out of the room, ashamed and embarressed, and angry at everything.  
  
Hatoko looked at Misaki, her eyes watering. Misaki had defended Hatoko like no one else ever had. She ran to Misaki, leaving a trail of tears. She jumped onto Misaki and wrapped her arms around her neck, and her legs around her waist. She dug her head into Misaki's chest and silently cried out the emotions that Kotarou had instilled within her. Misaki wrapped her arms around Hatoko to support her.  
  
"It will be ok Hatoko-chan..." whispered Misaki into Hatoko's ear. She kissed her on the her tear-stained cheek. Hatoko looked up into the eyes of her beholder. Misaki looked into Hatoko's. Deep within those eyes was the compassion that had remained burning, even through the coldness of Kotarou's hostility.  
  
A few minutes passed before Hatoko decided to speak. Kotarou had hurt her spirit with word of hate and expressions reserved for adults. She spoke quietly as if someone was around, but no one was.  
  
"Your wonderful Misaki-chan... You came to my rescue." whispered Hatoko.  
  
"No, I came to our rescue Hatoko-chan. He attacked both of us, and what we believe. We're in this together, remember?" replied Misaki. Hatoko smiled. Misaki was good in handling these situations because she was confident in her decisions once she had made and committed to them.  
  
"In any case, Kotarou-kun knows now. I'm glad that we got it over with. He's stubborn when it comes to accepting new things..." said Hatoko quietly. Misaki nodded.  
  
"I just hope he didn't take it to harshly, I don't want to be enemies." added Misaki. Hatoko smiled, Misaki hated making enemies.  
  
---  
  
Kotarou was in his room, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He knew it deep within himself that Misaki was right. He couldn't stop love even if he was God himself. But how could he face Misaki now? It didn't matter how, he knew he had to. He wanted to remain friends with her.  
  
Kotarou stood up and walked back towards Hatoko's room. He reached it, only to find Hatoko still clinging to Misaki. He stopped himself from letting out another gasp, from taking a step back, and stepped forward. Misaki turned to look at him.  
  
"I.. I'm sorry Misaki-san and Hatoko-chan..." apologized Kotarou. He bowed slightly, his head down.  
  
"It's ok Kotarou-kun, many people have a hard time adjusting to new things," replied Misaki. She took a hand off of Hatoko and extended it towards Kotarou, "But we're still firends, right?"  
  
Kotarou extended his hand, and they shook on it. Misaki withdrew her hand prematurly to save Hatoko from following.  
  
Kotarou couldn't help but smile. Misaki didn't have to forgive him. Kotarou wouldn't have forgiven himself for what he said to Hatoko in his rage. He was glad to have such a good friend such as Misaki once again. He was also glad for Hatoko. Misaki would take care of her no matter what.  
  
Kotarou walked away as Misaki carried Hatoko back to her guest room. She gently set her on the soft bed and released Hatoko from her grip. Misaki moved to turn around, but found that Hatoko was still clinging to her.  
  
"Hatoko-chan, is there something you need?" asked Misaki. Hatoko smiled back.  
  
"Aren't you comfortable in your pajamas Misaki-chan? Why change?" replied Hatoko. Misaki smiled. Hatoko knew exactly what she had planned to do. Oh well, Hatoko didn't want her to change out of her pajamas. Misaki scooted Hatoko over and laid down next to her.  
  
"It's still raining," pointed out Misaki, "are you cold Hatoko-chan?"  
  
"A little." said Hatoko in reply. Misaki pulled the covers over them. Hatoko grew brave and climbed atop Misaki, who blushed slightly. They laid stomach to stomach as Hatoko grew sleepy from the warm feelings that Misaki gave to her. They listened to the rain outside as it hit the ground. It was soothing to Misaki. She had always liked to listen to the rain.  
  
"Bad bunny... I'm going to catch you and make you mine..." whispered Hatoko. Misaki looked at Hatoko, but only found that she was in a light sleep, dreaming. Misaki decided to play with Hatoko's dreams.  
  
"You'll never catch me..." whispered Misaki into Hatoko's ear.  
  
"Oh yes I am. I'm going to catch you with my fish net, then I'm going to clean you all up and then I'm going to feed you sushi. You'll like it so much that you'll let me cook you up for dinner, you cute little bunny you..." mumbled Hatoko. Misaki giggled. Perhaps to loud as Hatoko woke up.  
  
"You were dreaming Hatoko-chan," informed Misaki. Hatoko looked bewildered.  
  
"I was? Did I say anything wierd or funny or something? You seem to be giggling..." asked Hatoko.  
  
"No, nothing at all... You didn't say nothing, nothing at all. Nope, it wasn't me," rambled on Misaki. Hatoko knew Misaki was playing with her.  
  
"Why, you're being a bad bunny today aren't you my Misaki-chan? It deserves punishment you know..." threated Hatoko with a smile. Misaki put on an innocent look.  
  
"I didn't do anything," replied Misaki.  
  
"The verdict is in, and you are one guilty bunny. Judge, Jury, and Executioner, I, Hatoko, sentence you to the following punishments: You must give me a bath, must pamper me, and you must be my slave for one day." decided Hatoko. She knew that Misaki wouldn't mind such a 'punishment', but Msiaki played along.  
  
"Oh that is to harsh Judge, Jury, and Executioner Hatoko-chan..." toyed Misaki. Hatoko grinned.  
  
"You're absolutely right Misaki-chan, you need a real execution as well," agreed Hatoko. She leaned forward and kissed Misaki on the lips. It was a first for both of them, but they enjoyed the sensation and warmth that flowed into them.  
  
"Not bad for an execution... Will you please execute me again Hatoko-chan?" grinned Misaki.  
  
"Gladly," replied Hatoko.  
  
---  
  
* Good, I hope? I hope I hope I hope it was good! I hope everyone enjoys my odd sense of humor. I hope that no one is mad at me for some odd reason. I hope that I get to have sushi soon, I haven't had any for a long time... my mouth waters for sushi... SUUUUSHIIIII...  
  
* Please submit some nice reviews! Thanks to everyone for pushing me on to write more!  
  
* Next chapter coming soon as possible! 


	7. Little Bunny welds Slave Whip of Love

Conceptions of Love  
Chapter 7: Little Bunny welds Slave Whip of Love  
an Angelic Layer fanfic  
by Webmaster Pikachu  
-----------------------  
I don't own Angelic Layer so there! Don't sue me. Please. XD  
  
Warning: This fic may spoil Angelic Layer if you haven't watched the entire series! This fic also contains shoujo-ai! You have been warned, however it should be suitable for all ages, at least those that can understand it. ^_^  
  
Please make sure you've read Chapter 1 through 6 first!  
  
This chapter continues right after the previous one!  
-----------------------  
  
From the sky the rain came as it quietly showered down. Kotarou had called up Tamayo to come over, and Misaki was with Hatoko, getting towels for a bath.  
  
"You don't really have to be my slave Misaki-chan," said Hatoko. Misaki rememebered the sensation of Hatoko's lips on hers, and she smiled.  
  
"Ok, but it doesn't mean I don't get to pamper you like a little princess..." replied Misaki, have seriously.  
  
"I'll do the same to you then Misaki-chan," added Hatoko. They made their way to the bathroom. Misaki turned on the hot water and poured some bubble solution into it as Hatoko set down the towels. As the bathtub filled with water and bubbles, they chatted quietly.  
  
"I wonder if Kotarou-kun will tell Tamayo-chan about our new found love..." wondered Misaki.  
  
"Probably, although Tamayo won't have a fit about it." replied Hatoko. Misaki nodded. She turned around to find the tub brimming with bubbles. She turned off the water and helped Hatoko out of her night gown and into the tub. Misaki sat down on the side and Hatoko looked at her.  
  
"Misaki-chan, why don't you come in too?" asked Hatoko.  
  
"There isn't much space though..." replied Misaki, however she knew that she could fit comfortably fairly easy inside the tub with Hatoko.  
  
"Where's my whip..." said Hatoko pretending to be looking for something.  
  
"Ok ok, you win," gave in Misaki. She removed her night gown and crawled into the tub. Her face was quite red as she sat in the tub opposite Hatoko.  
  
"Your cute when you blush Misaki-chan." mentioned Hatoko. Misaki scooted into the tub more to hide her face in the bubbles. Hatoko giggled. She couldn't resist herself any more and crawled closer to Misaki through the bubbles. Hatoko loved it when Misaki blushed.  
  
"Hatoko-chan..." mumbled Misaki from behind a wall of bubbles which reflected the red hue of Misaki's face. Hatoko continued to advance on Misaki until her face was inches from hers. Hatoko twisted herself around and laid down on Misaki as she had always done.  
  
"It's ok Misaki-chan, don't worry about anything..." said Hatoko. Misaki grew calm at those words, and wrapped her arms around Hatoko.  
  
"Your so wonderful Hatoko-chan... I would have never been able to do this if I was with a guy... and guys are different... they'd interpret the things that we do wrong, and they'd think that we're slaves for them... I hate that..." whispered Misaki. Hatoko didn't understand as well as Misaki did, but she followed along as best as she could.  
  
"I think I know what you mean Misaki-chan..." replied Hatoko quietly. They both silently stared off into space. The bubbles disappeared and the water grew cooler as time passed.  
  
"We should get out now Misaki, I'm sure Kotarou-kun and Tamayo-chan are wondering if we drowned or not." whispered Hatoko. Misaki nodded and they both got out of the tub. Hatoko ran over to the towels and picked them up. She handed one to Misaki as she pulled the stopper out of the bottom of the tub.  
  
"Thanks Hatoko-chan," said Misaki. They both dried themselves and put back on their night gowns, as they decided not to bring a change of clothes to the bathroom. They turned off the light and head for Misaki's guest room. They met Kotarou and Tamayo on the way.  
  
"Hello Misaki-chan and Hatoko-chan, you sure were in that bathroom for a long time... getting dirty are we?" joked Tamayo. Hatoko didn't get it at all and she just stood there as Misaki spoke up.  
  
"Tamayo-chan!?! You wierdo..." said Misaki, just before Tamayo jumped up to her. Tamayo gave Misaki and Hatoko a big hug.  
  
"You guys so cute! So cute! I envy your cuteness!" squealed Tamayo. She squeezed them even tighter and they gasped for air.  
  
"Tamayo-chan, we can't breath!" pointed out Hatoko as she struggled to get free. Tamayo let go of them and stepped back.  
  
"Heh. Ha ha ha ha ha..." laughed Tamayo with a hand on her head.  
  
"Tamayo-chan..." mumbled Kotarou. He just looked at his wierd girlfriend. Tamayo heard him.  
  
"To bad Kotarou isn't squishy like you guys are..." poked Tamayo. Kotarou just had the look of someone uncomfortable that had to put up with it. Everyone noticed Kotarou's odd expression and he blushed.  
  
"Looks like you have a winner there Tamayo-chan," said Misaki. Tamayo looked at her.  
  
"You mean a wiener?" joked Tamayo, again.  
  
"She's dirty today, don't mind her!" shouted Kotarou, but it was to late, everyone was laughing. Kotarou turned a nice deep red and looked at the ground.  
  
After the joke had completely passed, everyone grew quiet and looked at the stormy skies. A more violent part of the storm was approaching. Hail began to fall from the dark clouds.  
  
"Shall we eat a late breakfast?" suggested Hatoko. Everyone shook their heads violently. They all made their way to the kitchen. Kotarou looked in the fridge and Hatoko looked in the cupboards. They pulled out some fruit and granola bars since that's all they had for breakfast.  
  
"Let's see here... Two apples and four granola bars..." said Hatoko.  
  
"It's all we have... Our parents need to go shopping..." added Kotarou, slightly embaressed.  
  
"It's enough. Kotarou-kun and Tamayo-chan, you get two granola bars and an apple. Me and Hatoko-chan will get the rest." offered Misaki. Everyone thought it seemed fair enough. Kotarou grabbed a couple knives and they sat down at the kitchen table. Hatoko and Misaki glided into two seats right next to each other as Kotarou sat down next to Tamayo, blushing.  
  
"They're still not used to being seen together in front of other people," whispered Misaki into Hatoko's ear. Hatoko smiled and nodded.  
  
Everyone seemed to want to eat their granola bars first, because they did. Kotarou and Tamayo finished first and Kotarou sliced up their apple with one of the knives that he had brought over.  
  
"They must be really uncomfortable..." whispered Hatoko to Misaki. She finished her granola bar and reached for the apple. She took a bite, a nice big bite, and she made sure that Kotarou and Tamayo saw her.  
  
"Hatoko-chan! You have to share that with Misaki-chan!" exclaimed Kotarou.  
  
"You know what, your right." replied Hatoko. She handed the apple to Misaki who had just finished her granola bar. Misaki already knew what Hatoko's intentions were and took a big bite out of the apple herself. A nice big juicy bite. For all to see. Misaki passed the apple back to Hatoko and the cycle continued until the apple was only a core. Kotarou and Tamayo snapped out of the trance created by the apple eating spectacle.  
  
"We're such a pathetic couple compared to them Tama..." started Kotarou, but was interrupted when he found his mouth full of a half-eaten apple slice of Tamayo's. Kotarou froze. The idea of swallowing the DNA in the saliva of Tamayo was... uneasing. He slowly chewed and swallowed the piece of apple.  
  
"Correction: Your pathetic," corrected Tamayo. She just reached over to Kotarou and began to squeeze the life out of him. Misaki and Hatoko giggled as they snuck out of the kitchen. Busy, Tamayo and Kotarou didn't notice.  
  
Upon reaching the inner walkways on the house/dojo, Misaki and Hatoko soon remembered the storm as the freezing wind blew through their loose nightgowns. Erratic ice cubes of hail stung their cheeks. A flash of light and a crack of thunder came from a short distance away. Misaki picked up Hatoko quickly and turned her back to the hail and rain. Hatoko clung to her.  
  
"Hang on Hatoko-chan, I'll run us to my room." said Misaki. Hatoko acknowledged Misaki and held on tight with her arms around Misaki's neck, and her legs wrapped around Misaki's waist. Misaki ran off to the other side of the walkways, carrying Hatoko.  
  
When Misaki arrived with Hatoko at her room and closed the door behind them, she was soaking wet from the down pour. A few red marks could be seen where large pieces of hail had struck Misaki. Hatoko noticed Misaki's condition.  
  
"Misaki-chan! Your soaking wet and look at those red spots from the hail... Are you ok?" asked Hatoko. Misaki smiled as she shivered in her wet nightgown.  
  
"I'm fine Hatoko-chan," replied Misaki.  
  
"Liar," said Hatoko. She walked over to the closet and pulled out one of the spare blankets and brought it back over to Misaki. Misaki had no intentions to resist Hatoko and lifted up her arms before Hatoko could ask her to.  
  
"You learn quickly Misaki-chan," noticed Hatoko as she smiled. She pulled off the wet night gown and wrapped Misaki in the blanket, then dragged her over to the bed.  
  
"What would I do without you Hatoko-chan," thought Misaki out loud. Hatoko laid Misaki down on her bed to warm up, and then climbed on top of her just because she wanted to. They lay together in the dim room as the sounds of hail slamming into the house continued. Thunder rolled along every once in awhile, following the bright flash of lights that illuminated the room. The heavy drops of rain only completed the stormy picture.  
  
"I have no clue," replied Hatoko. She snuggled into Misaki and wrapped her arms around her. Hatoko couldn't help herself. The warmth from Misaki was intoxicating. She felt like going back to bed once again. She closed her eye and let the sounds of the rain and hail lull her to sleep, but she was only woken up again by the thunder. A very loud blast of thunder that came at the same time that the lightning came. The sound of wood splintering could be heard. Hatoko was paralyzed with fear as the sound of a large tree crashing into the ground could be heard. She dug her face into the blanket that covered Misaki and tightened her grip.  
  
"It'll be ok Hatoko-chan," whispered Misaki soothingly. Even Misaki was scared of the fact that the lightning had done something like that so close, but she knew she had to take care of Hatoko as well, and she couldn't let her personal fears get in the way. Hatoko was younger then her, and that only made Misaki more willing to suppress her own fears. Fear only lead to more fear.  
  
Misaki tilted her head up, as well as Hatoko's, and kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
"It'll be ok Hatoko-chan," she repeated quietly.  
  
---  
  
* Yay! One more chapter done! One more chapter down the drain! One more chapter to add to my other chapters! Better start thinking up more for my next chapter... ^_^  
  
* Thanks for submitting so many reviews for my last chapter! It helps me to write more when people appreciate my work!  
  
* Now... must think of next chapter... 


	8. Interlude 1

Interlude #1  
---------------------  
  
It has been awhile since I have even visited this story... I attribute my continued interest in continuing the story to the people that review my story (I have to thank the person that goes by 'fan', who speaks little english, for begging me to continue the fanfiction these past 6 monthes). Everyone's support over these rough months has kept the will to continue alive in my mind.  
  
I realize that a review was posted recently by someone who thought my fanfiction was "sick". That thought it was completely wrong to portray love as I have. This is my formal refute to that review, along with the current plans I have for continuing this fanfiction.  
  
Originaly Posted by unsigned reviewer:  
  
"Its not that i have anything against you or anything but writing a fanfiction about a 12 and 5 year old is Completely SICK!!! I mean Hakato is only five years old! Thats just WRONG! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! I mean like say you have a five year old sister and you find her making out with a five year old girl! What would you THINK?! ."  
  
I work at a local club for people between the ages of 6 and 18. I put up with immaturity as if there was no end to it. Most youngsters in our society are like this... very immature. They use 'gay' and 'lesbian' as if its an insult. And the bad part about this deal is that the people they say it to actually think it is wrong. It's sad really. People are hurt by something that couldn't hurt anyone. Even if they were gay, what difference does it make?  
  
Another key factor that I must point out: Maturity is the factor in determining if someone can truely love another person. Age means absolutely nothing. Hatako may be five years old, but she is possibly more mature then Misaki herself. Anyone that has watched the series whould agree with me on Hatako's maturity. In most cases animes portray younger, more mature people then might be in real life.  
  
Your use of 'making out' is used to describe sexual attraction more then true love. As I have explained in a previous chapter, Hatako and Misaki do not have this kind of relationship... it is more the relationship that true love really means. It is not about sex, nor beauty. It is about truely trusting the other person to the point where you are not nervious about loving them, sweating bullets whenever you see them. Instead you feel this warm, secure feeling. This feeling is further developed during contact, like a hug (as an example).  
  
I can see no standing evidence in your review that can tell me that it's gross, or perverted, or whatever you want to call it. Stories are a projection of the authors opinions and writing styles. I gave you ample warning that this story was indeed shoujo based.  
  
You say you have nothing against me, but I think you have many things against my way of thinking, and my beliefs.  
  
---------  
  
When I get a chance I will be going through the chapters and correcting spelling errors. In the mean time I will be brainstorming another chapter ^_^ 


	9. Imprisonment Day Bunny Style

Alas! Part 2 begins! Chapter 8! The REAL Chapter 8 ^_^ Expect a change in the general air of this fanfiction.  
-----------------------  
Conceptions of Love  
Chapter 8: Imprisonment Day (Bunny Style)  
an Angelic Layer fanfic  
by Webmaster Pikachu  
-----------------------  
I don't own Angelic Layer so there! Don't sue me. Please. XD  
  
Warning: This fic may spoil Angelic Layer if you haven't watched the entire series! This fic also contains shoujo-ai! You have been warned, however it should be suitable for all ages, at least those that can understand it. ^_^  
  
Please make sure you've read Chapter 1 through 7 first! The Interlude is optional.  
  
This chapter continues right after the previous one!  
-----------------------  
  
The rain poured down that night, soaking the ground with cold. The tree, laying fallen admist its splintery remains turned black from the water and the dirt. The lightning had stopped, yet its effects would remain for many days to come.  
  
Hatoko had clung to Misaki that night. The fear created by the fallen tree had passed and she now slept silently on top of Misaki.  
  
Morning came, and a light drizzle fell upon the city. Misaki woke first and found Hatoko still in her arms since last night. Hatoko. Misaki couldn't help but smile. Hatoko had changed her life just days before. She had probably changed her life in a way that you can't go back to where you originally came from because the horizon in the future is always better then the last. You step forward and a gate that you can't see closes behind you. Fear and doubt crept into Misaki's thoughts. She wondered what would happen if Hatoko disappeared. The thought alone caused her to tear.  
  
"Misaki-chan," whispered Hatoko, "why do you cry?"  
  
Misaki noticed Hatoko looking at her. A look of concern appeared on Hatoko's face. Misaki forgot her wild thoughts.  
  
"Nothing, Hatoko-chan... Your cute even when your concerned about me." replied Misaki. She kissed Hatoko ever so lightly on the cheek. Hatoko wasn't used to such a well wrapped gift at this time in the morning, and grew red fairly quickly as she slumped against Misaki. The rain seemed to come harder now as the drizzle faded to sound of larger droplets.  
  
"Remember the rain during the last day of the competitions? I ran away and you came looking for me, Hatoko-chan..." whispered Misaki in Hatoko's ear.  
  
"I was worried about you... I couldn't stop myself," replied Hatoko. She closed her eyes. That day was special to her, a treasure unlike that of gold, but instead one that can't be stolen or traded. One that would last a thousand years. She couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around Misaki and held onto her like it was their last moments on Earth.  
  
A few minutes passed as Hatoko and Misaki remained silent. They wanted a few more minutes, just a few, before the chaotic school day. That's right: school. The week long break from school was over. Today was the day they had to return.  
  
"Hatoko-chan, lets get ready for school." advised Misaki. Hatoko nodded sullenly. They crawled out of the bed into the cold morning air and quickly changed into their school clothes. Misaki was still wrapped in a blanket from last night, and she nearly froze has she quickly dropped the blanket to put on her uniform. The two girls picked up their backpacks in the corner, alogn with their umbrellas, and walked quietly to the kitchen to get a bit of breakfast.  
  
Kotarou watched Misaki and Hatoko walk in, setting their umbrella's near the door. They walked over to the kitchen table to find breakfast ready for them... still warm.  
  
"Trying to get on our good side, eh?" probed Misaki. Hatoko grinned as Kotarou looked down, still a bit ashamed. They ate in silence until they were all finished and Misaki and Hatoko came around the table.  
  
"Its ok, we forgive you, for a second time." said Misaki and she pecked Kotarou on the cheek ever so lightly. Hatoko caught Misaki's intentions and did the same. Kotarou turned cherry-red.  
  
"Wha? *stutter stutter* Ahhh! My sister kissed me! I've been poisoned! Ack! Call the medic! Save me!" Kotarou bounced around trying to find the kitchen sink in his self-invoked agony. By the time he was finished 'cleansing' himself, Misaki and Hatoko had already laughed their way through brushing their teeth and were outside the door walking to school. Kotarou figured they might as well have their time alone since soon they would be split apart.  
  
---  
  
The time came. They had reach Hatoko's school grounds. Without a word, but instead a hug goodbye, they parted. Hatoko left for her classroom as Misaki went on. Hatoko entered the classroom as if it was any other rainy day, but the warm air from the vents didn't thaw her as they normally did. Her world was cold without Misaki now. Hushed whispers pervaded the room, but Hatoko stared off into the ceaseless rain that fell beyond the windows. It must have been the slowest day in Hatoko's life  
  
Hatoko's teacher seemed to talk slowly, but words that came from her mouth were incomprehensible. She couldn't focus at all. She felt the solitude comparable to that of those spirits which have lost their way.  
  
The day wore on. Misaki felt similar to Hatoko. Tamayo nor Kotarou could cheer her. They watched hopeless as Misaki's face became contorted every once in awhile as thoughts of Hatoko passed through her mind. She wanted to be next to Hatoko. Next to that warm being that breathed life and love into her lungs.  
  
---  
  
The bell for Hatoko's school rang. Hatoko was the first one out of that room. She raced down the hall stuffing papers into her backpack as Misaki stepped into the doorway at the end of the hall. Hatoko flung her pack over her shoulders and met Misaki with an abrupt halt as she ran straight into her. There was only the quiet sound of rain in the background as the two embraced. Kids began to catchup to Hatoko shortly after, and the two held hands as they escaped from the school that many children might refer to as prison.  
  
Silence filled the wake of the love birds as the young classmates of Hatoko's saw Hatoko and Misaki leave hand in hand. Whispers erupted among them as Misaki dragged Hatoko into the mists beyond the the sight of the children.  
  
---  
  
Misaki and Hatoko arrived home at last. The books they lay heavily on thier shoulders dropped to the floor in the corner. Their cold, tired limbs felt like iron bars at their sides.  
  
Both had gotten off easy for the day as both of their teachers had assigned no homework, save for an essay about their vacation, oddly enough. Misaki and Hatoko both thought that it would be interesting, to say the least. Already interesting enough was the fact that they had both recieved the same instructions, save Hatoko's was only supposed to be a paragraph and Misaki's had to be a page. On their way home Hatoko promised to help with Misaki's.  
  
Deciding that they were both more closely related to frozen dinners then living humans, they headed off for a bath to thaw out a bit. Kotarou just watched them as they bounded off for the bathroom.  
  
"Wish Tamayo-chan was here more often," thought Kotarou as he wandered off to his room.  
  
---  
  
The bubbles floated freely around Misaki and Hatoko as they softly spoke to one another about various things, but mostly about how much they missed each other. They soon got into one of those 'who missed the other' more arguments. Neither of them won however and they both squirmed as they struggled for bathtub supremacy instead. Eventually they settled down and lay quietly... they were both relaxed now, and had nothing but a desire to be close.  
  
The water in the tub became cold soon enough, and both lifted themselves out of the tub. Misaki dried Hatoko without Hatoko speaking a word in request of this heavenly service. Misaki ted the towel around Hatoko when she was dry and procceeded to reach for her own towel and began to dry herself. Hatoko looked at her with cute eyes as she tried to pull the towel away from Misaki.  
  
"I'll have to dry myself Hatoko, you are smaller then me," whispered Misaki as she reeled Hatoko in next to her. Hatoko agreed sullenly, vowing to do something for Misaki before the day was up.  
  
They plopped their nightgowns over themselves and scurried off to do their homework in Misaki's guest room. Hatoko grabbed two pieces of lined papar and a couple books to write on and both of them layed down on the soft covers of Misaki's bed. Misaki helped Hatoko to write her essay first, and being as it was only one paragraph long, took 10 minutes. It read:  
  
----  
My Vacation  
by Hatoko  
  
This was the best vacation ever. My best friend Misaki-chan won the Angelic Layer championships. I got to be her second. It was fun. During the week Misaki came over many times and played 'Bunnies and Witches'. That was fun too. Misaki-chan got me many times. She's squishy though so it didn't hurt.  
----  
  
"It's perfect Misaki-chan!" exclaimed Hatoko as she wrote the last few letters. She carefully put it in her binder and bounced back to Misaki's side as Misaki began to write her essay. She wasn't very good in language skills, but she did her best and usually got off with a decent grade. For the next hour Misaki and Hatoko made sure to include as many details as possible in Misaki's considerably longer essay. Hatoko was practically on top of Misaki the whole time as she pointed over Misaki's shoulder at an empty space on the page where she wanted Misaki to mention a moment or such.  
  
Misaki finished the essay and put it away. They left for the kitchen as it was now dinner time.  
  
Upon arriving at the table Kotarou was already eating, alone for the second time today. Tonight dinner was a cold dinner, so Hatoko made two cups of hot chocolate as Misaki talked to Kotarou.  
  
"You should have Tamayo-chan come over, I'm sure she'd love to," suggested Misaki. Kotarou looked up at Misaki, but gave no reply. He seemed a bit nervious.  
  
"Come on... what are you waiting for? Are you chicken? Call!" exclaimed Misaki. Kotarou grew scared and went for the phone, as if he was calling for Tamayo to protect him from Misaki.  
  
"Ok! I'm calling! I'm calling already!" yelped Kotarou as he dialed the number as fast as he possibly could while Hatoko creeped closer to him as the hot chocolate heated up in the microwave.  
  
Kotarou blushed considerably as Misaki and Hatoko shared small pieces of ethnic foods, mainly fish based. Kotarou just eyed them suspiciously, as if they were going to do something evil to him should he turn his back. Luckily, they seemed content in their dinner, and soon to be, hot chocolate.  
  
Dinner was soon over and the bunnies escaped to their den leaving nothing more then crumbs on their plates in the sink. They carried their hot chocolate back with them however, sipping along the way.  
  
"Misaki-chan, I like these moments with you..." confessed Hatoko as they reach the room.  
  
"I know, I like them very much aswell, Hatoko-chan, my love," replied Misaki with one of those mysterious smiles that were so rarely seen before Hatoko came along.  
  
-----------------------  
  
* Yay! Chapter 8 done! Can't beleive I actually finished anothor chapter, but I did, so enjoy ^_^ 


	10. Enemies

Conceptions of Love  
Chapter 9: Enemies  
an Angelic Layer fanfic  
by Webmaster Pikachu  
-----------------------  
I don't own Angelic Layer so there! Don't sue me. Please. XD  
  
Warning: This fic may spoil Angelic Layer if you haven't watched the entire series! This fic also contains shoujo-ai! You have been warned, however it should be suitable for all ages, at least those that can understand it. ^_^  
  
Please make sure you've read Chapter 1 through 8 first! The Interlude is optional.  
  
This chapter continues soon after the previous one!  
-----------------------  
  
There was no rain that night, but the dark ominous clouds remained poised aboved the city like a lioness crouched on a cliff overlooking a plain of antelope. It was waiting for the perfect chance to rain on the citizens of the urban plain.  
  
"Good Morning Hatoko-chan," whispered Misaki into Hatoko's ear. Hatoko clung to Misaki.  
  
"I want you to come and stay at my school, with me," mumbled Hatoko. She opened her eyes and looked at the person she held firmly in her arms.  
  
"I wish I could Hatoko-chan," replied Misaki softly. She began to pull herself up. Hatoko followed behind her as her arms were still wrapped around Misaki's warm, comforting body. Misaki glanced behind her.  
  
"Hatoko-chan, there will be more times when we can be togather, but today is not one of them. We still need to go to school, no matter how much it pains us to be apart for 6 hours." Hatoko looked at Misaki and nodded slowly, sullenly. She let go and proceeded to dress herself. Misaki did likewise.  
  
---  
  
They left the house as they did yesterday. The rain began to pour only minutes into their journey. Misaki and Hatoko walked under the same umbrella until Hatoko had to part, and at that time Hatoko opened her own umbrella and walked up the steps to the entrance to her school. She glanced back and they said their sad goodbyes.  
  
Hatoko entered the building, only to find her friends looking at her. Hatoko slowed.  
  
"Hatoko, I never knew you had this kind of side..." said one of her friends. Her face became a contorted mixture of flesh as she wrinkled her face.  
  
"Your wierd. Girls aren't supposed to love girls, or whatever you want to call it. You can't be my friend anymore. Never. Ever. No more." The other so called friends nodded their heads. The first girl to talk to Hatoko approached her.  
  
"Each time I see you with her I will make it worth my while to get you. And I will get you." she sneered. She grabbed a small can from the floor and threw the contents on Hatoko. A black substance covered Hatoko. Paint. It dripped down the sides of her face, onto her school uniform, before running down to drop onto the floor. The girl before Hatoko threw the can to the side of the hallway.  
  
"I was your friend because you were a star. You disgust me. Stars are supposed to have boy friends, not girl friends." she was nearly screaming at Hatoko, who stood silently as the black paint oozed down her clothes. The mob of children that had stopped Hatoko ran off to their respective classes, leaving Hatoko in the doorway. Tears could not escape her eyes. She could not move her lips, her mouth, to open up and cry. She dropped to the floor, sitting on her feet with her knees forward and spread. And there she sat.  
  
---  
  
Misaki didn't hear the commotion as she left for her school. She didn't want to look back at Hatoko, she didn't want to miss her, but she couldn't stop herself. She missed her very much already. She paced along to her school.  
  
---  
  
Misaki sat through the boring hours of the day. Tamayo tried to cheer her, but to no avail. She handed in her essay earlier that day, and it was returned later, just before she would be leaving school, with a note and a grade.  
  
The red ink on the paper stuck out from the graphite marks made by her pencil the night before. No credit. F. For Failure. A tear escaped Misaki's eye. She removed the small note attached to the paper by a clip.  
  
"See me after class." was all it said. Her Language Teacher was known for this. These mysterious notes and red ink. Misaki looked up to find the classroom empty, the bell had already rung and the class had left to leave Misaki alone in the room with her teacher. Her teacher glanced at her. Her glance didn't fade, and it became a stare, an endless gaze. Her dark eyes made her point concrete in Misaki's mind.  
  
"Why?" asked Misaki quietly. Her teacher approached her.  
  
"It's disgusting. It is not meant for reading, but instead it is meant for the trash bin, or better yet, the fire." she replied coldly. Her gaze was firm, and Misaki shuttered slightly at the harsh words. Misaki gathered her courage.  
  
"How dare you insult love," countered Misaki. The teacher's face became alive with fury.  
  
"Don't you dare talk back to me. People like you are destroying our world. Pray for mercy, child, and abandon your evil ways, or the devil will take you to hell himself." The Teacher's tone rose considerably. Misaki could feel tears welling up inside, but she fought them back and stood up. The teacher, who was now only feet away, stepped back.  
  
"Don't you get near me," she exclaimed as she took another step back. Misaki stepped forward.  
  
"There was one thing I learned in Angelic Layer," she said as she took another step forward. The teacher took another step back.  
  
"To pursue your dreams," she took another step forward, but the teacher could no longer step backwards.  
  
"I'll have you expelled child," she yelled as she flattened herself against the wall, "you people are contagious."  
  
"Try it. You can't touch me. You can't be prejudice against me. You are the one that will be expelled. I will stop at nothing to pursue my dreams of a life with Hatoko-chan. Never will I stop. Not even for this red ink on my paper. You asked for this paper. You're going to accept it." Misaki shoved the paper in her teacher's face and walked off. The teacher didn't know how to react and remained silent.  
  
---  
  
Misaki raced down the hall, preparing her umbrella as she bounded out in the rain. She ran to Hatoko's school, her heart a mess, her tears falling on the wet concrete below her feet.  
  
---  
  
Hatoko stood in the corner of the courtyard, alone. The black paint that had been splashed upon her was slowly being drained out of her uniform by the relentless rain. Misaki appeared at the entrance to the courtyard of the school.  
  
Misaki knew something was wrong. She dashed to Hatoko and was at her side before Hatoko had noticed her. Misaki didn't know what to say as Hatoko looked up. Their eyes met, and for several minutes they stood in the rain staring deepinto each other's eyes. Finally, Misaki spoke up.  
  
"Let's go home Hatoko-chan. Let's go home." said Misaki softly, but solidly. She took Hatoko's hand and they went for home, the only haven they had left, it seemed.  
  
---  
  
Misaki led the sullen Hatoko to the bathroom and turned on the water. She raced to Hatoko's bedroom and grabbed her pajamas before racing to the guest room to grab her own. Misaki came back to the bathroom to find Hatoko sitting on the edge of the bathtub, silently trying to cry away the sadness, but again, the tears did not come. Misaki turned off water and removed Hatoko's stained uniform and undergarments. She helped Hatoko into the tub. Misaki had already figured out what had happened to Hatoko that day.  
  
"Hatoko-chan, I know what happened to you today. Some kids have difficulty understanding emotions..." said Misaki softly.  
  
"... as do some adults." she finished. Hatoko looked up, understanding what Misaki meant. She started to say something but Misaki put her finger to Hatoko's lips.  
  
"This bath is for you, not me." stated Misaki. Hatoko looked at Misaki as she scrubbed her hair with shampoo. Hatoko remained speechless and closed her eyes as Misaki poured warm water over her hair to rinse out the bubbles. Upon finishing, Misaki grabbed the soap and sponge and began to wash Hatoko's black shoulders.  
  
The pain, the sadness, the stress, it all began to come undone as Misaki washed Hatoko with her caressing care and love. Hatoko began to cry at last, distracted while Misaki undid her uniform so as not to get it wet. Dropping the uniform to the floor, Misaki sat on the edge of the tub and wiped the tears from Hatoko's chin. The ceaseless rain could be heard outside as the silence in th bathroom permitted it.  
  
Hatoko reach up and clamped onto Misaki like a vise. She pulled her into the warm water, undergarments still on.  
  
"Hatoko-chan!" said a suprised Misaki. Hatoko smiled softly. She was feeling better it seemed, thanks to Misaki.  
  
Misaki removed the last sock and tossed it to the floor, and then turned to Hatoko.  
  
"Don't let them get to you again Hatoko-chan. Never let them win. Never. Show them that you have feelings, Show them that you are better then them." whispered Misaki into Hatoko's ear. She scrubbed Hatoko's back with the soft sponge.  
  
"You had a hard day too, it seems..." mumbled Hatoko. She glanced at Misaki.  
  
"I survived. Don't worry about me." replied Misaki.  
  
"You sure?" questioned Hatoko.  
  
"For the time being," answered Misaki with a sly smile. She reached Hatoko's foot and began to delicatly wipe the bottom. Hatoko squirmed wildly as the sponge tickled her, giggling softly. Misaki was about to grab the loose foot when Hatoko pounced her with another sponge. Misaki was caught off guard and was pinned to the back side of the tub, her arms caught underneath Hatoko's.  
  
"Your turn. Now stay still..." cautioned Hatoko as she gently scrubbed Misaki. Misaki closed her eyes as her own sadness and stress disappeared.  
  
---  
  
Kotarou listened intently as Misaki and Hatoko giggled and talked quietly together. He sat down on the wallway outside the bathroom and hung his head. The giggling stopped and Kotarou grew curious. He looked up. Ruffling could be heard, and within a moment the dorrto the bathroom slid open and two young girls appeared, wielding damp towels.  
  
"Kotarou-kun, evesdropping are we?" accused Misaki. Kotarou backed up, only to find himself against a support beam.  
  
"Me? No... I wouldn't do that... Never would do that," herambled on, making odd hand gestures, trying to portray his innocence. Misaki and Hatoko raised their weapons and began to attack Kotarou as he jumped and began to scurry away. Misaki and Hatoko followed him as if they were pirates with swords.  
  
"Come back here, me matey! Thar will be walkin da plank!" yelled Misaki  
from behind Kotarou, waving the towel around her head.  
  
"Aye!" replied Hatoko.  
Kotarou kept running, but they eventually caught him. He fell to their mighty damp towels, and he was punished pirate style severely, but that's another story ^_^.  
  
---  
  
Yay! Another chapter done! And no one had to bug me this time! ^_^ 


	11. Bunny Squash Evil Veggieheads

Conceptions of Love  
Chapter 10: Bunny Squash Evil Veggie-heads  
an Angelic Layer fanfic  
by Webmaster Pikachu  
-----------------------  
I don't own Angelic Layer so there! Don't sue me. Please. XD  
  
Warning: This fic may spoil Angelic Layer if you haven't watched the entire series! This fic also contains shoujo-ai! You have been warned, however it should be suitable for all ages, at least those that can understand it. ^_^  
  
Please make sure you've read Chapter 1 through 9 first! The Interlude is optional.  
  
This chapter continues soon after the previous one!  
-----------------------  
  
Hatoko and Misaki had fallen asleep shortly after their pirate show. Kotarou decided that spying on them wasn't worth it anymore. Girls were donwright vicious he concluded, glancing at his legs. They bore the tell-tale signs of being knocked about by two damp towels.  
  
"Must be... Hmm... Must be called 'Female Battle Frenzy'... I think..." he mumbled to himself as he stood up and wobbled away. A grin spread across his face as stepped inside of his room and closed the door behind him. A flash of lightning sounded in the distance. The rain, which had recently stopped, was now on its way back.  
  
---  
  
Hatoko awoke to the tinkling of rain outside of the room. Misaki was still absorbed in her slumber, her mouth slightly open as she took small, slow breaths. Hatoko listened to her, hearing the almost inaudiable coo from her lips. Her hair was not held back, and was in a cascading disarray that fell across the front of her neck, in Hatoko's direction.   
"Misaki must have turned to face me in her dreams..." thought Hatoko, the daze of just waking made her slow in her thinking. A pink hue danced upon her pale cheeks as her emotions awoke. Hatoko, not resisting, scooted closer to Misaki and wrapped her arms around her love. Her eternal love, as far as she was concerned.  
  
Misaki stirred, and finally opened her eyes as Hatoko's nose brushed against her cheek. She brought her arms around Hatoko and the two stared into each others sleepy eyes not saying a word.  
  
The clock told them it was time to get up. Time to leave the warm confines of the bed. Time to leave each other's arms. Time for a day of school.  
  
---  
  
Hatoko was downcast as she brushed her hair, and Misaki had already told her many times not to give in to the bullies who had once called her a friend. Hatoko knew Misaki was right, but still she didn't like the feeling of being without Misaki for so long.  
  
"Hatoko-chan, you need to keep your head today. Your wits and wisdom. Don't let them get to you. Stand by your feelings and they won't let you down." Misaki whispered into Hatoko's ear. She took the brush from Hatoko's small hand and witha few caressing strokes she finished taming Hatoko's hair. A glance at the clock told them it was time to go.  
  
Little was said to Kotarou that morning, he was still getting ready as they left. Of course, Kotarou didn't have to take his little sister to school that day. Hatoko turned her eyes away from the school grounds when she saw them. Misaki noticed this, and glanced towards them. She noticed a few people looking at them, and without thinking about it any further, she made her way past the fence straight for them. Hatoko noticed Misaki's sudden rigidness. Looking up, she found an angry expression set on Misaki's face.  
  
"Misaki-chan..." whispered Hatoko, almost to the point that Misaki couldn't hear. Misaki didn't look at Hatoko. She strode forward quietly, her age and status giving the impression of preparing to strike down from the heavens as she made her way to the group of children. They had turned away as Misaki entered the school grounds hoping to blend in with the rest of the children who were splashing around in the puddles in the brief absence of rain.  
  
Misaki stopped only inches from the first child who had been staring at her and Hatoko. Her dull shadow enveloped the small child, and she turned around prepared to stand her ground.  
  
"Eww... It's Hato-" she was cut off.  
  
"I'm here to set things straight. If you ever harm my Hatoko-chan again your going to feel it." Misaki paused momentarily. The confidence in the younger child, and her friends, faded instantly at Misaki's unusally hard voice. The fact she was older then them, and the Champion of Angelic Layer in the past year, forced many to take a few steps back.  
  
"And another thing... You say your sorry now," her voice commanded respect. Hatoko couldn't hold back her pride and love for Misaki, she never thought she'd take advantage of her status to this extent. It was working, however.  
  
It was one thing to attack a peer, and a completly different thing to stand and face a idol known throughout the country. The children's eyes turned from stubborn hate to attentiveness, and now they were slowly changing to a sullen, respectful glance. They're eyes were on Misaki, then Hatoko. Hatoko, feeling the confidence in herself welling up, stared right back at them. The only child refusing to look at Misaki and Hatoko was the young girl that had originally splashed paint onto Hatoko's uniform. She brought her head up, and after glaring at Misaki with all the spite she could muster, ran away. Misaki stood unphased.  
  
"Say it." demanded Misaki. Her voice fell on the others. The crowd of other young children, and even the older ones, watched as the children said sorry one after the other. A few even went as far as to give Hatoko a hug. The young classmates waited for someone to acknowledge their display of apologies.  
  
"Hatoko-chan, do you think they can be forgiven?" asked Hatoko, trying to get Hatoko to resolve her mind as if the question was idling within. Hatoko looked at Misaki, and then her past friends.  
  
"I forgive you," she announced, if somewhat quietly. Hatoko's classmates semed happy that they had made up, but Hatoko was still angry at them, and it showed in her face. Misaki bent down to look Hatoko at eye level. The classmates stayed silent, even though one from far away might think it laughable.  
  
"I think they will be your friends, when the time comes, Hatoko-chan." whispered Misaki so silently that the group of children around them only saw moving lips, but heard no sounds.  
  
"Thank you, Misaki-chan..." Hatoko whispered back just as quietly. Her eyes had gone a bit watery by now, thanking Misaki for getting her at least some room to breath. Misaki saw this, and gave Hatoko a warm hug. The school, now completely silent (as everyone had been watching), just stared with wide eyes.  
  
Hatoko didn't want Misaki to leave, but she knew she had too. Misaki pulled away and giving Hatoko one last glance, dashed off to her school. The chances were high that she would be late, but right now it didn't matter. Her heart told she had done what she should have. Hatoko would be able to learn today without this horrible burden, at least for the most part. The young girl that ran away seemed to still be a part of the problem, but Misaki doubted she would bother Hatoko for at least today. Misaki didn't think twice about being late for school if it meant Hatoko would have a better day.  
  
---  
  
Misaki glared at her language teacher the entire day. Misaki wasn't afraid of her in the least, and she figured it was probably the other way around. The teacher tried her best to avoid eye contact with Misaki, but every once in awhile her eyes betrayed her and stole glances back at Misaki. Each time the teacher had done this she lost her words for a moment, and then turning away, continued with her lesson. Being the last class of the day, Misaki was especially tired, but kept up her defiant attitude. The class was whispering near the end, curious to as why the teacher, the language teacher in particular, was acting like she had seen a ghost every five or ten minutes. There eyes were all watching her for a change, and a noticeable murmur arose each time she broke off her train of thought. The class seemed to be enjoying it actually.  
  
"She must really be a witch," whispered one student. Images of a wild green witch floated through the class' mind, dropping piles of homework onto student's laps, and trying to speak to them through an odd assortment of hiccups, pops, and even a few belly belches. No one noticed Misaki's death stare of sorts.  
  
---  
  
The events in the language class spread like wildfire throughout the school. Misaki left the room, catching her teacher one last time with her blank stare as she left the class room. Her teacher watched her go, and after the last few students had left, locked herself in the classroom. A dozen students heard this, and it too spread like wildfire, even though Misaki never intended for the stare to start these rumors and such.  
  
Misaki left the school in a run. She didn't take out her umbrella even as the rain began to pour down. All she wanted to do was to see Hatoko, and make sure she had made it through the day without a problem. She longed for Hatoko to have a full day without annoyance.  
  
The opening in the fence came into view, and Misaki turned onto the school grounds to find Hatoko flying towards her with a smile. Misaki's heart gave a great sigh of relief, and at the same time, leapt out of her chest. "Hatoko-chan!" she cried as Hatoko flung herself into Misaki's arms. The embrace was warm and pure. Hatoko finally had a good day at school.  
  
"Today was... wonderful! My friends came and had lunch with me! It's all thanks to you, Misaki-chan..." Hatoko's eyes sparkled even the rain. She clamped herself onto Misaki's wet clothes and swung her arms around Misaki's neck. And despite the onlooking face, Hatoko stretched up and gave Misaki a light kiss on the cheeks.  
  
A blush crept onto the twos' faces. Hatoko let go of Misaki and slid of, taking her right hand. She and Misaki began the walk home in high spirits.  
  
---  
  
Upon arriving back at Hatoko's house, Kotarou, who was already home, handed Misaki a letter, which took her quite by suprise. The two made off for Hatoko's room to get out of their wet clothes and put on something warm and comfortable.  
  
After changing, Misaki sat next to Hatoko on her bed and looked at the letter. It was from her mother. A longing in Misaki's heart to see her mother suddenly grew, as she hadn't seen her for some time. She had gone off to talk to medical institutes in North America to try and promote the artifical limbs she had been working on for years with that wierd docter the Misaki fondly remembered.  
  
Misaki opened the letter and removed the contents. It read:  
  
i  
Dear Misaki-chan,  
  
It has been some time, but I assure you we'll catch up some more when I get back from this trip. It seems promising already, and I'm very happy about it.  
  
I've heard that you and Hatoko-cahn have realized your feelings for each other. When I was young, I remeber the same thing happening to me. I feel in love with a girl from a grade lower then me right before I left elementary school. However, after a year we split apart. My interest in boys grew to the point that I denied to myself that I ever liked a girl with so much love and passion.  
  
She is still my friend... but it seems as if there is a rift between us. There must be, we hardly ever talk anymore. Well, my best wishes to you and Hatoko-chan. I'm sure your relationship will last a lifetime.  
  
Shuuko  
/i  
  
Misaki's heart skipped a beat. Hatoko hadn't caught on yet. Misaki found herself fighting out words to confirm it with herself, and to tell Hatoko what she thought it meant.  
  
"She loved... a... girl... A girl Hatoko-chan..." Misaki stared blankly at Hatoko, "She saying her love was a phase."  
  
Hatoko understood Misaki now. The letter fell from Misaki's hands to the floor as let herself fall onto Hatoko's bed. Hatoko knew Misaki was fearing for the sake of their relationship now, as was herself. She felt light headed at the thought, and turned around to cuddle onto Misaki, tears already escaping her eyes.  
  
* My, it has been a long time! Glad to be back and writing! Please leave a little review, if you have the time ^_^ 


	12. The Truthful Conceptions

Conceptions of Love  
  
Chapter 11: The Truthful Conceptions  
  
an Angelic Layer fanfic  
  
by Webmaster Pikachu  
  
-----------------------  
  
I don't own Angelic Layer so there! Don't sue me. Please. XD  
  
Warning: This fic may spoil Angelic Layer if you haven't watched the entire series! This fic also contains shoujo-ai! You have been warned, however it should be suitable for all ages, at least those that can understand it. ^_^  
  
Please make sure you've read Chapters 1 through 10 first! The Interlude is optional.  
  
This chapter continues soon after the last one.  
  
-----------------------  
  
The darkness outside seemed to seep in through the walls. Misaki was feeling uncomfortable with herself. Receiving a message from your Mother that the love of her life wasn't actually the love of her life was, in the least of ways, disturbing. Why her Mother would say something like that, Misaki didn't know. Her thoughts were interrupted as Hatoko entered the room with dinner.  
  
"Misaki-chan, dinner time," informed Hatoko as she set two bowls of udon noodle soup on the floor. Misaki didn't respond and Hatoko sat down next to her. "Misaki-chan... Are you worried that what we have now... is a phase?"  
  
"I am," replied Misaki in a distant voice as she gazed at the floor.  
  
"Don't you trust yourself?" Hatoko replied sincerely. Misaki looked up to find that Hatoko was staring at her like she was the only valuable thing left on the face of the Earth. If love and endearment could kill, Misaki would have been floating with the angels already.  
  
The question took Misaki by suprise, but at seeing Hatoko's eyes she couldn't seem to look away anymore. Misaki's mind clouded over. She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She couldn't even blink. But even with such hinderence, such confusion, Misaki opened her mouth.  
  
"I love you, Hatoko-chan," and with that Misaki fell forward towards Hatoko, into her waiting arms. Misaki's foot dragged along the floor in a sweeping motion as her body shifted directions, knocking over her bowl of soup in the process. She didn't even glance to see the effects of the accident, she was already crying once more.  
  
"Why does it have to be so difficult?" Misaki sobbed, pulling at Hatoko's nightgown and burying herself into it. Hatoko wrapped her arms around Misaki, but for once didn't know what to say. The now cold soup that had been spilled on the floor glimmered in the pale light, and Hatoko stared at it over Misaki's shoulder.  
  
Several minutes passed and Misaki couldn't seem to muster any more tears. Hatoko tilted her chin up.  
  
"Don't you trust yourself?" Hatoko asked again. Misaki shifted her head slightly as if to look away, but Hatoko held her firmly.  
  
"I don't know," Misaki said at last, jerking her head away and back in to Hatoko's chest. Her arms wrapped tighter around Hatoko.  
  
"Don't say that. I know you trust yourself. Look at what happened today! You came to my rescue by voicing what you believe in! I think its wonderful... and I don't think that there could have been anyway for you do that if you didn't trust yourself. Misaki... You are a strong person. I know you love me. We love each other. More then we ever thought was possible. How could something like this ever be broken apart? I mean, really?" Hatoko finished, forcing Misaki to look her in the eyes once more.  
  
"Misaki, look within your soul... Can you doubt the love we share for each other?" Hatoko asked.  
  
"I could never... I can't even imagine life without you anymore..." Misaki sighed softly after a few moments of thought. "I can't even seem to survive without you now."  
  
"It is the same for me. And I could never leave you aswell." Hatoko replied, stroking Misaki's hair slowly. Hatoko reached down to the floor to grab her bowl of soup, which was still warm. She nudged Misaki with her free hand, bringing the bowl in front of her.  
  
"Please," Hatoko asked gently, "it will make you feel better. Nothing will ever become between us."  
  
Misaki nodded slowly, beginning to reach for the small bowl. Hatoko moved it to her lips before Misaki could touch the bowl, and Misaki understood. She let her arms fall to her sides without any further attempt to stop Hatoko from feeding her yet again.  
  
Talking small gulps at the provision of Hatoko, no sounds came from either of them. But silence was not warranted as the wind began to blow against the room's outer wall. When the warm and comforting soup was no more, Hatoko set the bowl down upon its original place.  
  
"Hatoko-chan, you haven't eaten," Misaki started, "Let me go get you something..."  
  
But Hatoko wouldn't hear of it. She turned Misaki around so that her head rested upon her lap facing up.  
  
"No, this night is for you. I don't want you worrying. I'll stay here. No worrying tonight." Hatoko said reassuringly. Misaki practically melted, sinking deeper into speechless comfort.  
  
"I have a story for you, Misaki-chan. Once upon a time there was a bunny named Usako, and that bunny was still young and small, just a year old or so. Usako was always a nice little bunny. Anyways, at this age, any creature is curious, and so the bunny decided to go out exploring one day. Usako told her mother that she was going out to play, and the bunny left their little hole in the ground to begin the grand exploration.  
  
"After bouncing down the dirt path for a little while, Usako heard voices off in the bushes and decided to see who it was. Peeking through, Usako saw several other bunnies wrestling in the mud. They were guy bunnies. Usako looked around a bit more through the grasses to find that some girl bunnies were watching the guys roll around and point fingers at the macho ones. Usako didn't understand. Her mother had mentioned before that she wouldn't understand, for some reason of another, but this was the first time she had seen such behavior of her peers.  
  
"Just as Usako was about to continue exploring, one of the female bunnies noticed her. 'Hey look! It's Usako! She doesn't think watching guys is fun at all! Look at her! She thinks they're disgusting!' shouted the girl bunny. All eyes turned towards Usako. 'Prove me wrong, Usako.'  
  
"Usako didn't know what to say. Why was her old friend being mean to her? What did she do wrong? In any case, Usako didn't know. She was scared now, and she ran away. Farther down the path, anything to escape those bunnies whe used to call her friends. Usako ran and ran, only to find that she had gone to far into the brush. She was lost now in a place she had never visited... but strangely, she recognized it. That's right, it was the dead berry bush that her mother had told her about. It was giant! A great maze of thorns and brambles!  
  
"Being all alone now, and scared out of her wits, Usako began to cry. She worried about being eaten, and about never finding her way home, and about her old friends, and those dirty males... What if she did go back? What would happen to her? Usako didn't know, and she found herself not wanting to know.  
  
"And then, as if by miracle, a bunny angel came down from above with a little haol on its head and little bunny wings on its back. Usako was a bit taken a back by the sudden appearance, but knew from tales that this was an angel bunny, and that they were always nice and understanding. It said to Usako, in its soft voice, 'Usako-chan... There is something you already probably know, but I want to help you understand it. There are many bunnies in this world, but every so often there are a couple that aren't like the others. These few are always female bunnies and...' the angel bunny was cut off. 'I know I'm wierd...' Usako interjected. 'It's okay... Let me finish please.' Usako nodded.  
  
"'There is someone in this world for you, Usako-chan. They are like you. They are scared and lonely, but they are always trying to seek you. You began exploring today because, whether you know it or not, you are looking for that other bunny. Now, this isn't a regular bunny. Like I said they are like you. And, like you, they need you to survive, because without each other, neither of you will survive. Loneliness can kill these special bunnies. Be careful, Usako-chan. Remember this: Once you find that other bunny, you will be forever happy, forever young and spirited, forever together. And then, as the bunnies you called your friends die, you will realize that you and your soul bunny are more special then any other bunny alive. Remember this, and don't be scared when it happens. Take care, Usako-chan.' And with that, the angel disappeared into thin air." Hatoko was ready to continue, but a grumbling in her stomach could be heard.  
  
"Hatoko-chan... You're hungry! It's a wonderful story, and I want you to continue... But... Please eat something first..." Misaki started to move to left Hatoko get up, but she found Hatoko had inched up behind her, wrapping arms around her abdomen.  
  
"I would rather die then let you be jostled right now. I have never known anything like tonight... I don't want to loose it to something so trivial as hunger. Misaki, please be mine tonight... Please don't worry, please don't fret... Please, be with me." Hatoko rubbed her head against Misaki's shoulder affectionatly, her hair brushing against Misaki's ear and neck, cascading down Misaki's front and falling into her lap.  
  
Misaki had already closed her eyes once more, but woon found them wide open as the first of Hatoko's tears began to seep through the fabric.  
  
"Hatoko-chan..." began Misaki, but she couldn't say anything more. Hatoko's love for her was coursing through her body with full force now, and it was so undeniable that Misaki couldn't utter another word.  
  
"Misaki, you are my pride and joy. The moment I say you, you became my life. If we had not spoke of our love for each other, and gone our seperate ways... I would have died. I loved you the moment I saw you. I am forever here for you. You are more important to me then I am to me. I am happier that way." Hatoko explained softly, passionatly.  
  
The sleepiness that pervades every night fell upon the room. The two girls, so lost within their own love, dozed off to sleep even as the wind picked up, and as the lightning stormed around like it was trying to intimidate the love many might call unnatural. But that is how love is. Love will flow when it is allowed to flow. Misaki and Hatoko, free of any worldly bonds regarding love, realized that night what love meant to each of them. For Misaki, Love is having someone to be there for you. Always be there, through any storm, or bout of danger, or discomfort. For Hatoko, Love is being there for that person, through all their troubles. And of course, as these roles switch from time to time, the love itself will go one forever, beyond everything one could ever know. Beyond time, beyond life and into the next, beyond the stars and straight through black holes, beyond the dark abyss of space and everything beyond our universe.  
  
I, the one behind this fanfiction, have grown with this story. One and a half years later, look at how the writing style has changed. Looking at myself, the change is undeniable as well. But, with all change, there are some things that don't change. This fanfiction is still the heart of all Misaki and Hatoko fanfictions in this archive. I am wondering when someone will help me out, and write about this wonderful pair. I am honored to be a part of the Angelic Layer fanfiction community, and receive so many wonderful reviews. With such honor comes duty. And I must complete my duty.  
  
Conceptions of Love is the title of my fanfiction, and I believe that the conceptions I wished to show, to prove, to live, to be, and to cherish have been woven into this story far more then I ever imagined that they would be. These conceptions are now proofs. Proofs of the bond shared between Misaki and Hatoko. I have written much to live up to the title of this fanfiction. You have shared much with me, and hopefully grown a bit yourselves. But everything has an end, and this chapter in the lives of Misaki and Hatoko is over, for their own conceptions are now proofs within them.  
  
Before I close this story, please don't become too depressed. I still have an unfinished story to tell. The story of the bunnies, and the story of Misaki and Hatoko's life, will continue in another fanfiction of mine. Soon. I promise. I will continue the glory of Misaki and Hatoko. Wish me luck!  
  
~ Webmaster Pikachu  
  
aka Munkii 


End file.
